


Love Dream Sex爱梦性（LDS）公司

by zheyetainanle



Series: LDS [1]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: 3p, GV, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheyetainanle/pseuds/zheyetainanle
Summary: 工地全员基微演员设定，主三呆妹。如果接受不了请及时退出！你想看到的搭配都会有，不想看到的也有。请多多给我意见和思路，写完目前的设定后会开放约稿。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Imaichi Ryuji/Yamashita Kenjiro, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro, Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Kiyokiba Shunsuke Satou/Atsushi | EXILE ATSUSHI, Satou Atsushi | EXILE ATSUSHI/Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO, Tosaka Hiroomi/Yamashita Kenjiro, kuroki keiji
Series: LDS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. LDS公司基本介绍

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文应设定职业的特殊性，一定会有各种拆逆cp，另为适应设定角色会有大量OOC出现，请勿代入本人。请一定在观看正文前看完7千字的楔子·基本介绍（虽然根据更新前面的设定还会更改）。

（论坛视角）

爱梦性论坛——全球最大爱友聚集地·LDS公司粉丝聚集地  
欢迎来爱梦性论坛一起分享Love Dream Sex

**【新人必看】史上最全LDS模特及作品介绍（不断更新中，JSB部分已更新完毕）**

1L

版主 LDS萌萌：

**LDS公司介绍**

● LDS公司名取自love dream sex三个单词首字母。  
● 创始人五十岚广行（艺名hiro），著名GV制作人，导演，从GV界大物公司退出后组建新的GV制作公司，与前公司主攻gay市场不同，LDS主攻腐女市场，以女性向GV为卖点，从前公司挖走最帅的几个人气模特Takahiro，Kenji，橘Kenchi，Tetsuya，Shokichi以及几位资深制作人员。以公司名中Love，Dream, Sex命名主要的三个系列。  
● Love系列主打纯爱物语，一般由年度票选前五CP拍摄，有时也会有其他CP。剧情以各种各样的恋爱故事为主。  
● Dream系列主打奇幻妄想，剧情以奇情恋爱为主，一般也是公司耗费最巨的系列，会有许多超现实或奇幻元素，有丰富的剧情，微电影。  
● Sex系列主打无剧情肉戏，以展示sex场面为主，尺度较大，含有轻微SM,或多人场景。  
● 其他系列：  
● My universe 由每年票选人气TOP前三的模特拍摄的个人solo系列，可以由模特本人自行挑选cp和设定。  
● The best cp 由每年票选人气CP前三拍摄的CP微电影  
● The story of the LDS 公司每年成立纪念日推出的GV电影，由粉丝为心爱的CP撰写故事，公司从中选出最佳故事来拍摄，也是回馈粉丝活动的一部分。

● JSB→Japanese Sex Brothers 以艺名（Naoto,Naoki,ken，Ryuji，Elly,Omi，Gun）七人组成的group，是由目前LDS公司人气最高的七名模特组成。主打的作品系列是JSB LOVE,JSB SEX,JSB DREAM。

2L  
LDS萌萌：

**JSB成员介绍**

  
1\. Naoto 33岁 身高170cm 处女座 攻/受方：主攻  
关键词：小个猛1，绝品腹肌  
L家少有的在gay和腐女都有市场的GV模特。业务水平高，和L家几乎所有人都搭过，早年cp为Gun，最近主要cp为Naoki，以17厘米的身高差cp为卖点。  
[图片]，[图片]

代表作：JSB Sex之审讯室，JSB Dream之热血街区（因为入行时间长所以代表作很多LZ只写了自己喜欢的几个）

第一个写的是Naoto，也是JSB里面最年长的一位，之所以先介绍他是因为当我不知道该选择哪部片子看的时候，我就会打开他的片子（误）。这么说是因为这位的业务水平真的很高，即使相手水平不在线，他也十分的敬业而且十分的会调教，每次都能搞得相方很舒服惹（斯哈斯哈）。比较推荐的是JSB Dream系列里的热血街区那部，Naoto在里面饰演一位监狱大佬Jesse，身上的纹身加上漂亮的肌肉真的非常惊艳！感觉目前GV界应该没几个能比得上这位的身材。

回复主题  
阿鸡哥哥在我床上：Naoto真的是很安定，我感觉他和谁都很搭，万能猛1.

飘来飘去的大直：Naoto我真的可，如果能和Naoto一度春宵，死了也值惹。

旺财的酒窝子：楼上那位是从哪里的鸡笼子里溜出来的？

闪光硫离子：我真的不明白为啥要拿Naoto和Naoki凑对啊，17厘米身高差真的很猎奇耶。

阿财是我的菜：我倒是觉得双直很萌啊，而且Naoki最近和Naoto搭戏的时候总是露出莫名的小媳妇感，真的很甜。

双直就是最棒的：Naoki貌似只有在和Naoto搭戏的时候有做0的戏份。而且他跟Naoto在一起的时候总感觉气场很不一样呢。啊啊啊啊我就喜欢看他俩互攻。

Jesse大佬踩我：绝了版主我和你口味一样，我真的超级喜欢杰西大佬啊啊啊，尤其是他把新人小狱警Gun打翻在地然后不停玩弄他的那些镜头真的太性感啦，啊啊啊杰西大佬不要打他打我！

2\. Naoki, 32岁 身高187cm 天蝎座 攻/受方：主攻  
关键词：身长 大咚 肌肉线条 武士脸  
原某十八线模特，L家最高的男优。在直男模特前辈AKIRA的介绍下入行兼职，此前并无同性经验。和身高一样某地方尺寸也十分惊人。和Naoto的17厘米身高差cp目前有很高人气。  
代表作：JSB Dream系列之Samurai ，JSB Love 系列之悲恋物语  
[图片]，[图片]

我才不会承认我是因为这位的大咚才去看的Samurai（#），真的是正统武士脸。做攻的时候也是面无表情的那种冷酷男子，非常S啊。但是和Naoto搭的时候就特别的阳光大暖男了，之前还以为他不怎么说话，怎么和Naoto一起做片尾花絮访谈的时候话那么多啦，还不停地说冷笑话逗得Naoto哈哈大笑。  
  


回复主题：  
大直正面up我：那个场面真的很震撼，不得不说L家在Dream系列的投入一向都很舍得哎。

大直哥哥的武士刀：现在Naoki的出片也很少啊，即使出也是跟Naoto搭戏，有时候看  
他做0真觉得大直哥哥的大咚白长了。

阿噗最爱LDS：楼上的担心多余了，Naoki的大咚一直有在用啊，只是用在我身上惹。

正直青年爱梨梨：楼上以后不能喝就去孩子那桌吧。

爱你迷你骂你摸：我蛮喜欢Naoki和Gun那部兄弟乱伦的那部哎，就是比较早了，那时候的Gun还是个糙汉子。

小彩虹Lily：楼上我好像看过你说的那部，但我在那部更喜欢Takahiro和Omi的部分耶，毕竟我个人觉得Gun和Naoki真的没什么cp感。Takahiro和Omi不是平时也有犬颜兄弟的称呼嘛，就会比较合适兄弟这种题材，另外最近Gun好像也加入犬颜行列了，麻烦LDS公司搞个犬颜3P吧，我想看。

太过抹布洗啦：附议楼上。

3\. Ken，31岁 身高：179cm 双子座 攻/受方：主攻  
关键词：形象端正的好青年，西装，关西腔  
看起来完全像个新闻主播，邻家暖男形象。经常扮演职场剧情设定里的类似老好人前辈角色。因为本人是关西人的样子性格非常热情开朗，和公司每个模特私交都不错。

代表作：JSB Love系列之社内恋爱禁止  
[图片][图片]

版主看Ken的片不多，所以只能讲讲看过的。Ken在某种意义上也和Naoto一样是万能1啦，只是和Naoto完全是不一样风格。性格真的很好，怎样都不生气的样子，讲真和他谈恋爱会很幸福吧。还有就是他的关西弁也是一大特点，听着情绪就会up up。Ken好像也没演过什么BE的片子，大多都挺积极阳光的，我还记得他和Ryuji合作的那几部，风景都很好看，Sex也很享受的样子，我觉得是挺符合L家“幸福的Sex”的口号的。

回复主题：  
Ken酱的钓鱼竿：我很喜欢Ken呀，看他Sex很舒服的样子，也不会有任何的强迫感。

Kenly最棒： Ken的关西弁啊，有时候听起来真的很性感尤其是Sex的时候。

搂住我的小鱼鱼：别提他的关西弁了，我真的有阴影，上回看他那部一边做爱一边用关西弁讲骚话，直接给我笑萎了。

把我的咚都吓掉啦：Ken不错的，只要他不笑崩还是很帅的，就是现在好像有点胖了耶。

横须贺SZD:我特别喜欢他的职场系列耶，在忘年会后醉酒Sex啥的最棒了，我都强推！

4\. Ryuji, 30岁 身高175cm处女座 攻/受方：主受  
关键词：完美笑颜，蜜嗓，最佳Body  
因为家里债务被迫下海，移籍LDS后，多年蝉联最佳BODY，最佳CP和最受欢迎GV男演员，目前是LDS公司在腐女市场的人气TOP前三。

代表作：JSB Love系列之Sweet love,JSB Dream系列之Angel，My Universe by Ryuji ,The best cp by Omi×Ryuji.  
[图片] [图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
抱歉版主写到自己本命不自觉就会写多，不过这位的代表作也确实太多，每一部都值得永！久！珍！藏！抱歉有点激动，主要是鸡哥哥戳我的点实在太多辣，我慢慢一项一项说。  
笑容： Ryuji的笑颜真的太治愈了，他就是我的天使,wow！我最喜欢的就是他的笑声，特别的好听。最绝的是，他在Sex的时候总是笑着的！（特殊剧情设定除外）尤其是他演Jsb Love系列的时候，一边接吻一边带着幸福的笑容，真的是给人一种和他做爱很快乐的感觉！  
身材：Ryuji的身材不必说了吧，腰细腿长翘臀大胸甜心，我认为最佳body这个部门就该给他颁终身成就奖，感觉能和他做爱的模特都好幸福啊，尤其是比较激烈的时候，汗水从他的身上滑过···OMG子，再写我就要流鼻血了。下次我如果能抽选到粉丝见面会的上台机会的话，我一定要趁机摸一把他！  
声音：悄悄地说版主有把Ryuji作品转成音频存到手机里，每天反复聆听！不得不说，Ryuji的娇喘真的是人间至品！听得人瞬间就硬啊啊啊，哪怕不是Sex环节，他撒娇的声音也是绝品啊啊啊，他就是我的大宝贝！  
其他值得称道的还有Ryuji的业务水平，他真的很体贴也很细心，总是能很快感知到相手的状态，迅速调整状态让相手更舒服。而且他也真的很会撩相手啊，每一个表情每一个肢体动作都散发着顶级的性感和色气！

回复楼主  
鸡哥是我的天使：啊啊啊终于讲到我最爱的鸡哥哥辣，呜呜呜他就是天生吃这碗饭的，拥有最适合做爱的身材。

我是彩虹小马：只要是鸡哥我都可以惹，我愿意在这样的身体上精尽人亡！

OR王道：嘿嘿嘿，拉个仇恨，上次的粉丝见面会我有被抽选到，然后我就选了鸡哥哥和他拥抱及合影。绝了，Ryuji的身体真的又香又软，我还趁机摸了一把他的屁股，真的超级翘，那个手感啧啧啧

OGR大三角最棒：牙白我太嫉妒楼上了，不过你摸Ryuji的屁股确定不是性骚扰吗？Ryuji没有反应吗？

OR王道回复OGR大三角最棒：有啊，但是Ryuji并没有生气，就说了一句“什么呀~”就闪开了，是那种甜到腻死人的撒娇语气，我当时浑身都麻了。

OGR大三角最棒回复OR王道：其实这样不太好吧，只是Ryuji脾气好而已，牙白我不会说我是太嫉妒了。

想念是一条小河：所以Ryuji之前真的是在Hiro之前呆的那个前公司吗？（不要怪我说的太绕，因为在这个论坛不能提那个公司的名字，原因你们懂得。）

[已注销]:是啊，他以前是跟Atsushi搭的，完全不是现在的风格，身材也没有现在好，然后他突然就跳到LDS来了。更早的时候他连地下那种片子也拍过，家里欠债嘛什么都拍，蛮惨的，想看的加我。

版主回复：涉及违规发言，此账户已被注销。

甜蜜治疗师：绝了楼上是黑粉吧，Ryuji跟之前公司已经没关系了好吗？而且分享那种片子是违法的。不知道你是从哪里得来的，大家也不要去看，守护我们鸡哥哥。

和Naoto共度此生：但是讲真，Ryuji以前真的蛮土的，跟Atsushi搭真的没什么CP感，做爱也很生涩，完全不像现在这样得心应手，他是被打通了某个穴位吗？忽然就开窍了。

OR王道：我敢说这其中必须得有Omi的功劳，毕竟真情侣做爱就是带感，被Omi调教得好哇。

想念是一条小河：楼上倒也不必磕RPS过于上头吧，而且LDS不是社内恋爱禁止吗？除非一方退社。我听说这个跟Hiro前公司的Atsushi那个事情有关，和Ryuji也有关。貌似是Ryuji单恋Atsushi哎，反正后来出了很多事，Hiro办了LDS后就禁止社内恋爱了。

OGR大三角最棒回复想念是一条小河：虽然我也不是很清楚那些事，但是我知道单恋Atsushi的明明是Takahiro吧，你是不是搞错了。

想念是一条小河回复OGR大三角最棒：我知道Takahiro暗恋Atsushi,但是貌似Ryuji也暗恋Atsushi，可惜Atsushi只爱Shun.反正Takahiro和Ryuji先后出走之后，cp粉们都大暴动了。

OR王道回复想念是一条小河：喜欢一个人的眼神是绝对不会骗人的，而且我看Omi跟别人搭的时候总是冷着脸，和Ryuji搭戏的时候总忍不住就笑，而且Omi对Ryuji的身体真的很了解，每次做的时候总是能把Ryuji弄得很舒服。不是真正的情侣我觉得不会这么了解的。

沉迷鸡哥哥的笑颜：楼上我懂你，我特别喜欢看Omi亲Ryuji身体的时候，Ryuji好像很怕痒就咯咯的笑，完全是热恋小情侣的状态，甜到我当场去世。

5\. Omi，29岁 身高178cm 双鱼座 攻/受方:主攻  
关键词：泪痣，英俊，月亮仙子，小狼仔  
早年在二丁目的某酒吧做调酒师，以帅气的面容和时尚的品味在东京年轻gay群体中小有名气，被Hiro挖掘入行，为了符合公司主打女性向市场的设定，将自己的形象变得更加精致，展示自己魅惑色气的特点，因而受到腐女们的欢迎。

代表作：JSB Dream系列之Luxe，JSB Sex系列之Naked love  
[图片] [图片]  
[图片]

这位的代表作也是很多的，长相结合了英俊和魅惑，所以非常适合带有奇幻元素的Dream系列，经常演一些非人生物（bushi）。上面写Ryuji写得过于激动，忘了写上这位和Ryuji常年霸榜最佳CP榜单，现在更和Ryuji有种熟年夫妇的感觉，我觉得他俩其实不是情侣，绝对是已经结婚了，没错我说的。  
因为长相很漫画，所以演了不少BL漫改的作品，在腐女中人气很高，最受欢迎GV男演员也是经常获奖。另外虽然他主攻，但是我觉得他做0也有一种独特的风情。感觉他是有过仔细研究，怎样演更受粉丝欢迎的样子，对作品也有自己的想法，所以经常主演的作品可以拿最佳GV作品的提名，而且不愧是曾经的二丁目时尚Icon,私服品味很不错。  
他的片子我都挺喜欢，水平都很高。  
其实他跟Gun也蛮搭的我觉得，目前他的片子主要就是跟Ryuji和Gun搭吧。成天就是偷鸡摸狗（误）。

回复楼主：  
OR王道：呜呜呜很少有人看Omi×Ryuji的片子不真情实感的，他俩可太甜了。LDS真的很懂！我现在每天都有在坚持为他俩写剧本和投到公司的邮箱，希望The story of the LDS 系列能选中。

OR给我锁死：所以楼上这位被抽选去过粉丝见面会的朋友在让你提要求的时候，为什么不选Omi和Ryuji两个人呢？选一个人就有1分钟的时间，我选择了Omi和Ryuji两个人接吻来着，两个人让我换一个，我就选择让Omi公主抱Ryuji,然后Ryuji被抱起来的时候，真的，不夸张，浑身都红了，他为啥那么容易害羞啦。不过我心满意足啦，最后还和他们俩合影了，我感觉我就像一个证婚人一样站他俩中间。

OR王道回复OR给我锁死：草楼上这位姐妹计划通啊，我为什么没想到这个，一定是我太想摸鸡哥哥了，而且我胆子比较小，虽然磕真人很上头，但我感觉说出这种要求我一定会羞耻到死呜呜呜，羡慕姐妹。下次我一定让Omi和Ryuji摆个我满意的姿势。

OR给我锁死回复OR王道：一般你提什么要求都会答应的，只要本人同意的话。姐妹冲啊！  
小喇叭乌拉拉：不过OR他们两个人经常穿的衣服或者戴的首饰都是同款耶，这是什么暗戳戳的秀恩爱啦，还是说他们两个人共享衣柜？

一会儿就去搬砖：弱弱地发问，只有我一个人磕Omi×Gun吗？

OGR大三角最棒：我觉得他们三个可以自由组合，都好磕！当然3P更好了。

锁的钥匙我吞了：OR是很甜啦，但是他俩演的花火那个篇章，我真实哭成一个大傻b,太虐了那部我至今不敢看第二遍，我永远记得那年夏天的花火和恋爱故事呜呜呜。

磕RPS火葬场回复锁的钥匙我吞了：他们这些GV模特私下都很开放的，我听说很多人现实中都有男朋友，而且经常换，所以不要磕RPS，血泪的教训啊。

锁的钥匙我吞了：我知道某种意义上OR注定是悲恋的，但我就是忍不住啊，而且我看他们的收费博客上也写经常在一起吃饭，一起出去玩，私下关系也很好啊。不行他俩必须给我锁死。

OR王道：附议楼上。

OR必须给我锁死：附议楼上的楼上。

6\. Elly 29岁 身高 172cm 处女座 攻/受方：攻  
关键词：混血 BBC 热情  
日美混血，LDS公司乌干达组合成员，是hiro专门外聘的有黑人血统的男优，天性自由浪漫热情，多出现在SEX系列作为BBC人设。早年与Ken和Omi都有固定CP，现在是自由演员，在别的公司也有作品。

代表作：JSB Love之Omi的小熊宝贝, JSB Love系列之恋爱交易  
[图片] [图片]

LDS公司黑人里面的颜值担当！讲真我原来对黑人没啥好感的，感觉在片里真的就是无情的打桩机器。但是我们爱梨宝贝真的超甜的，又浪漫又热情。黑人的尺寸自不必说啦，我特别喜欢他在做爱的时候满嘴的什么baby,sweet heart,little pumpkin,love you各种甜言蜜语，真的让人耳朵发热耶。感觉和他谈恋爱一定会很开心。  
我感觉他和Omi也蛮搭耶，尤其是Omi为数不多的做受方的那部JSB Love系列之恋爱交易，冷面营销部精英与过于热情的投资商二代，因为公司合作方针而不得不一起工作，从刚开始的看不顺眼到渐生感情，爱梨用无与伦比的浪漫和激情暖化了冷面精英Omi，最后超甜的职场爱情故事耶。推荐给大家  
[图片]

回复楼主：  
Omily最甜：我也不太喜欢黑人，总觉得很粗鲁，但爱梨是真的很可爱，可能也因为他是混血。

阳光爱梨宝贝：Elly宝贝真的像佛罗里达的阳光一样，让人感到温暖，而且他的Sex场景也很热情。

狗勾乐园：我比较佩服他和谁都很来电的样子，每一次Sex都充满热情，感觉是不是平时比较开放的，夜夜笙歌那种。

拉布拉多拉得不多：倒也不是啦，我觉得Elly倒莫名是个乖孩子，但他人生的词典里可能完全没有社恐或者是羞耻这种单词吧。我上次去粉丝见面会，看到有个gay圈姐妹被抽中时候选和Elly接吻，Elly毫不犹豫地就答应了。我真的respect。

护士给我一针胰岛素：啊其实Elly的舞跳的也很棒，不知道你们有没有看过，他有时候会去给二丁目开业的酒吧站台热舞，不说了鼻血要下来了。

越过天城山：楼上的姐妹说的莫不是我想象的那种舞蹈吧，我斯哈斯哈。

7\. Gun 27岁 身高174cm 双鱼座 攻/受方：都有  
关键词：小少爷，精致帅哥，犬颜  
早年走糙汉小野狗人设深受gay群体的喜爱，后因公司方针转为可爱小奶狗路线,与Naoto，Omi的cp常年在最受欢迎CP榜Top前三。

代表作：JSB Sex系列之审讯室，JSB Sex系列之老师，你不知道吗？JSB Love系列之社内恋爱禁止  
[图片] [图片]  
你可以不喜欢Gun酱，但是你绝对不能昧着良心说他不帅！  
最近我们Gun酱真的很出圈，来了很多新入坑的姐妹，毕竟他的颜值确实是GV界少见的。他本人现在也在积极接触BL漫改作品，可能日后要往俳优方向发展吧。  
又可爱！又帅！小奶狗小狼狗随意切换！全公司最宠爱的狗勾。不得不说Gun的演技真的不错，而且这个颜值真的是赏心悦目，感谢公司让他转变形象，虽然以前的糙狗我也蛮喜欢的。  
无论是做攻做受都很有感觉，他现在应该是LDS人气TOP 模特吧。代表作也很多啊，不知道该怎么推荐，我感觉都很好看的样子。硬要推荐的话还是那部最出圈的JSB Sex系列之审讯室吧，里面的小少爷真是我见犹怜，就想好好欺负他。

回复楼主  
狗勾是最棒的：你可以不喜欢Gun酱，但是你绝对不能昧着良心说他不帅！我太同意这句话了。

白云上面的花朵：啊所以版主写的那个（性欲过强）是认真的吗？

星星是不是不见了：你去看Gun的各种片前访谈，片尾花絮啊，就经常开车的那种，脑子里全是黄色废料，得亏他长得帅。  
狗勾乐园：呜呜呜我真的太爱Gun了，他每次露出那种狗勾笑容的时候，我真的受不住哇！

77是枪王回复星星是不是不见了：所以这位是私下也玩的很开的类型吗，所以我能有机会私下联系他和他419吗？

星星是不是不见了回复77是枪王：不知道呢，LDS公司把模特的隐私都捂得很严的，公开的个人资料都不是全的。

狗勾乐园回复77是枪王：铁打的笼子都关不住你这流水的鸡。

狗勾是最棒的回复77是枪王：你先等等，我问下Gun，他在我床上呢。


	2. 审讯室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脱臣狗3P 审讯室 From JSB SEX系列  
> 场景：冰冷的审讯室  
> 人物设定：Naoto ：审讯人员 Omi：安保人员 Gun:被冤入狱的小少爷

【论坛视角】

【新人报道】粉嫩嫩新人来报到，求安利！  
1L  
Gun酱的小卷毛：新人报道，被小少爷Gun酱拖进坑惹，我想知道为什么大家都叫Gun酱小少爷啊，是因为长得好看吗？

2L  
Lovely鸡回复Gun酱的小卷毛 “新人报道，被小少爷Gun酱拖进坑惹，我想知道为什么大家都叫Gun酱小少爷啊，是因为长得好看吗？”

其实我也不是很清楚呢，最主要的原因应该是我被拉进坑的那部JSB SEX系列中的经典之作审讯室吧！！！Gun酱在里面演一个被冤枉运毒的小少爷，被Naoto和Omi不停地rua弄，真是太可口惹！我一眼钟情然后就踏进了LDS这个大坑啊！！当时只觉得原来现在的GV模特对颜值要求已经这么高了吗？

3L  
鱼鱼面团子：其实你讲的原因已经差不多了啦，但我还是喜欢看小少爷做攻啊，建议你看看以前还不是小少爷的糙汉土狗时代，那才是真正的帅好吗？

4L  
爱梦性最爱性：新人不要被楼上蒙骗了，那可是Gun酱本人都想删除的黑历史好吗？我不承认那是真正的Gun酱！！而且现在的小少爷也是做攻比较多啊，只有我一个人喜欢看小少爷做受吗？完全是不一样的风情啊。

5L  
Keiji的浴巾回复“爱梦性最爱性：新人不要被楼上蒙骗了，那可是Gun酱本人都想删除的黑历史好吗？我不承认那是真正的Gun酱！！而且现在的小少爷也是做攻比较多啊，只有我一个人喜欢看小少爷做受吗？完全是不一样的风情啊。”

附议，审讯室那部实在是太出圈了，很多人都是看那部入坑的，小少爷实在是眉目如画太好看啦，我就喜欢看被欺负的呜呜哭的小少爷！

6L  
把你的脑袋洗洗：虽然我应该不是新人，但我居然没有看过审讯室那部！求资源！有无好心大佬！

7L  
甜蜜治疗师回复“把你的脑袋洗洗：虽然我应该不是新人，但我居然没有看过审讯室那部！求资源！有无好心大佬！”  
俺私信你了，虽然我不太接受3P，但不得不说这部还是蛮香的。

【剧情部分】

衣着精致的小少爷Gun,虽然努力地保持着所谓精英派头般的镇静，但审讯室这种地方毕竟也不是谁都有机会来的。时间一分一秒地过去，他一直抱着双臂以一种防卫的姿态注视着面前的审讯员，用发胶打理得一丝不苟的发型也散落了几根，显出他些许的慌乱。

“我不知道，我已经说了很多遍，我真的什么都不知道！”Gun的声音愈显烦躁，一向顺风顺水的他怎样也想不到，自己有一天会和毒品扯上关系，只是想独自出国度个假，就出了这样的事情。

“哦？那我们就一起好好理一下，如何在你包里发现毒品······” “在律师来之前，我什么都不会说的！”Naoto不带丝毫情绪的语气让Gun心头一颤，这个人还真是没有丝毫同理心的样子。他急切地打断这位面无表情的长官的话，向后一倒便是再不开口的样子。

“我看像你这样的小少爷是生活得太好了，总想找点刺激，那我就让你见识一下，什么才是真正的刺激。”Naoto忽地站起身，打开了身后的门走了进去。

“你要去哪儿，喂!”感觉到好像对着身后的守卫下了什么命令，小少爷莫名地汗毛倒竖，只见身后那个一直沉默不言的守卫，慢慢从制服内侧掏出了一副黑色手套，慢条斯理地穿戴起来。

“怎么？！想要用私刑吗？想要刑讯逼供吗？喂@￥@￥%”话音未落，小少爷便感到一只强有力的大手钳住了他的下巴，另一只手无情地捅入他的嘴巴，甚至还在深入。  
单向镜后，长官默默关掉了审讯室的监控，看着镜子那段小少爷脆弱地呜咽着的表情，他的喘息变得粗重起来。小少爷两眼发红，生理泪水忍不住流淌着，呜呜呜，他只能发出单调的音节，这样的折磨他从未体会过。突然，他感到嘴巴一空，紧接着便是止不住的干咳和呕吐，他无力地弓着腰趴在桌上，一个字也说不出来。

“不不不，我们只是想和你找点乐子，不是喜欢刺激吗？我会让你见识到比毒品更刺激，更加快乐的东西，会让你一试上瘾，从此沉沦。”身后的守卫薅起小少爷的头发，迫使其面对着单向镜，附在他耳边低声说道。

“混蛋。”好不容易缓过气来的小少爷只有低声骂道。

“看来你的嘴巴必须要有东西堵住它，才能发出我喜欢听的声音。”Naoto长官从另一个房间走出来，与之前严肃冷酷的长官形象大相径庭的是，他的制服领口松开了，下身更是门户大开，性器明晃晃地摆在外面，已经呈现微微勃起状态。小少爷还未来得及想像在那个房间长官做了什么，他的头就被一股大力按倒在桌面，自己的裤子也被扒掉，两股被Omi肆意地揉捏着。这一切发生地太快，且超出了小少爷至今为止所有的人生认知，他呆呆地趴在桌面，任由其他两个长官对他肆意摆弄。他感到自己的穴口被润湿，一根手指缓慢地伸了进去，太奇怪了这个感觉，小少爷忍不住扭动起来。“啪！”自己的屁股被Omi狠狠打了一掌，“乖孩子，不要动。”更多的手指伸了进来，在穴口来回进出，在戳到某个地方的时候，小少爷不禁叫了出来。看来是差不多了，Omi对Naoto使了个眼色，将自己硬得发烫的分身，慢慢挤了进去，而同时naoto也将自己撸了半天的性器，捅进小少爷的嘴巴，两人同时发出舒服的喟叹。

“太爽了，宝贝。”naoto一边挺送着腰身，一边揉搓着小少爷的头发。身后，omi的攻势愈发激烈，连桌子也被俩人的动作整得嘎吱作响。

【现场视角】  
做着做着，Omi感觉有人的脚在桌下悄悄地碰了一下，余光瞟了瞟导演，也做出了换动作的指示。这是Gun的小动作，一般做出这种暗示，就是时间太长了很难受，可以换个姿势了。每个受方和攻方演员都有自己的专属小动作，用来提醒相手自己现在的状态，毕竟性爱从来不是一个人快活的事情。Omi心领神会，用眼神暗示了一下对面的Naoto，Naoto也自然地接了一句台词“怎么样，这可比毒品还要快乐吧。”一边将性器拔出，和Omi交换位置，Gun张着嘴巴，适时地露出迷醉的表情。Naoto走到Gun身后，将小少爷翻了个个，将外套脱掉露出强壮的肱二头肌，摄像机也给了Naoto精壮的上半身一个特写，naoto将Gun的双腿架了起来，让Gun躺在桌子上，用经典姿势进入了他。而Omi则接替Naoto的位置一边撸动着自己的性器，一边在Gun的身上亲吻着，可能是真的有爽到，gun的声音也变得愈加エロ了起来，不断发出令人面红心跳的娇喘声，他抚慰着自己的性器，专心致志地让自己达到高潮。剧情就在Naoto和Omi同时射在Gun酱身上结束。

“辛苦了！”cut声一落，工作人员立刻递上毛巾，裹住演员的身体。Omi亲自将Gun从桌上扶了起来“果咩，我好像太用力了，没有顾及你的感受。”他小声对Gun说，Gun看起来还是有些疲倦，但还是挂着可爱的笑容“没有没有，前辈你真的很温柔啦！”gun用毛巾捂住自己的半张脸，掩饰着自己微红的脸庞。“一起去洗呀!”Naoto也走了过来，自然地搭在Gun的肩膀上。

三人进入浴室冲洗，Gun发现自己的胯间已经是一片通红，是刚刚拍戏时被压在桌面上，胯骨不断地与桌边摩擦产生的。唉，希望不要有淤青呀，明天还有拍摄呢。 Omi注意到了Gun的视线，状似不经意地说，“我那里有药，是专门对付这个的，明天还要拍摄，留下淤青就不好了呢。”“哗，前辈真的吗？太感谢你啦，不愧是前辈呢，经验丰富。”Gun兴奋了起来。“第一次拍3p吧，辛苦啦。”Naoto的声音在身后响起。“谢谢前辈，我果然还是经验不足啊，给前辈们添麻烦了。”是啊，自己其实可以感受到在被Omi后入的时候，Omi前辈果然是注意到了我的胯被桌边不停撞到，所以悄悄在镜头拍不到的时候将手垫在我的胯骨前面，但是镜头要拍下身场景时，Omi前辈不得不把手拿开，真是体贴的前辈呢。 “没有，其实是我没有把握好力度，以后再有合作我会注意的。”Omi前辈真是亚撒西，Gun这样想着，Naoto元气的声音又响起来，“好啦，不要再互相客气了，晚上一起喝酒怎么样，庆祝Gun酱第一次拍3p戏大成功！”“这有什么好庆祝的啦，而且怎么突然这么亲密地就叫人家Gun酱啦。”Omi吐槽道。“Gun酱这样可爱的后辈就是很想让人叫他Gun酱嘛，就像小狗狗一样嘿嘿。”“你又是什么奇怪形容啦。之前说我像小狗，怎么来了新人又说人家像小狗，怎么我们公司的演员在你眼里就是不同品种的狗狗吗？”“Omi你又吐槽我，你这样一点也不可爱啦！而且刚才你说台词的时候大舌头差点说错了。”听着两人不断斗嘴，一旁的Gun酱呆呆地傻笑着.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章Gun×Ryuji 鸡狗组预告


	3. 鸡飞狗跳组Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸡狗组 互攻 Sweet Love From JSB LOVE 系列  
> 场景:Ryuji家中  
> 人物设定:Ryuji 年上温柔男朋友 Gun 年下可爱小奶狗

【爱梦性论坛】  
【来求安利】想多了解Gun酱一点，求大佬安利  
1L  
把你的脑袋洗洗：之前慕名去看了那部著名的审讯室，实在是太香香了！发现自己看Gun的片子比较少，有无大佬安利一下别的好看的Gun的作品。（攻受我都可）  
2L  
甜蜜治疗师：除了审讯室我还喜欢他和Ryuji搭的那部啊，甜甜的小情侣，明明只差3岁Ryuji却有着非同一般的年上温柔彼氏感。尤其是Gun酱那种年下小奶狗在性爱上的青涩感觉拿捏的十分到位啊，把我的鸡怼得上气不接下气惹。

3L  
把你的脑袋洗洗回复“甜蜜治疗师：除了审讯室我还喜欢他和Ryuji搭的那部啊，甜甜的小情侣，明明只差3岁Ryuji却有着非同一般的年上温柔彼氏感。尤其是Gun酱那种年下小奶狗在性爱上的青涩感觉拿捏的十分到位啊，把我的鸡怼得上气不接下气惹。”

哦吼~Gun酱做攻这么厉害吗？我火速去看！

4L  
甜蜜治疗师回复“把你的脑袋洗洗：哦吼~Gun酱做攻这么厉害吗？我火速去看！”

其实那部是互攻啦，怼完Ryuji之后，Gun酱就又被反怼了。不得不说Ryuji果然是前辈，真的很懂怎样能让对方舒服之类的，Gun酱完全被他弄的爽得哼哼唧唧的，那个声音真的是绝了，就像是被淋了雨的小狗呜咽的声音，又软嫩又委屈还带着奶味，简直是艺术惹，我每天都要拿出来品味！

5L  
没有Omi哥哥亲我无法起身：听楼上的描述我真的in了！！啊啊啊Ryuji的身材太绝了，yyds!我也要火速去看！

6L  
每天都要LDS回复“甜蜜治疗师：其实那部是互攻啦，怼完Ryuji之后，Gun酱就又被反怼了。不得不说Ryuji果然是前辈，真的很懂怎样能让对方舒服之类的，Gun酱完全被他弄的爽得哼哼唧唧的，那个声音真的是绝了，就像是被淋了雨的小狗呜咽的声音，又软嫩又委屈还带着奶味，简直是艺术惹，我每天都要拿出来品味！”

Gun和Ryuji搭了好几部啊，你说的是他俩第一次合作那部吗？那部Gun完全就是愣头青嘛，不过也有演戏的成分，后面几部就进步了。  
  


片头字幕:交往1个月后，第一次可以拜访他的家。拥有世界上最美丽笑颜的男朋友，真期待可以一起同居的日子。

两人坐在沙发上，gun端喝了一口ryuji刚端来的茶，“啊啊啊，好烫啊。”Gun不禁用手对着舌头扇风，“你啊，这么大的热气还感受不到吗？”ryuji温柔地嗔怪。“呜呜没想到会这么烫嘛，Ryu酱帮我吹一吹就不烫了。”Gun自然而然地对着男朋友撒娇，“真拿你没办法。”明明是有些无理的撒娇，ryuji却接过gun的茶杯，认真地吹凉。我的男朋友真的很温柔，gun看着ryuji专注的侧颜心想着。吹着吹着，ryuji尝了一口“已经不烫啦，你喝吧。”gun接过茶杯，看着ryuji端起他那杯蒸腾着热气的茶正准备喝，“你那杯还是烫啊，”说完便喝了一大口含在嘴里，朝ryuji的唇上吻去。两个人的舌头交缠着，茶水从两人的嘴角溢出。一阵热吻后，gun坏笑道“这样就不烫了。”“什么呀，”ryuji有些羞涩，笑着说“这样就不烫了吗？”“这样凉得比较快嘛。”gun装着一脸纯良的样子，看着这样可爱的小男友，ryuji忍不住笑倒在沙发上，gun也顺势扑倒在ryuji身上，“衣服都溅上茶水啦，”gun一边抱怨着手下动作却不慢，三两下便扒开了ryuji的衣服。

  
Ryuji暗叹着猴急的小男友，一边温柔地回吻着，两人逐渐激烈地唇齿交缠。在解开裤子纽扣的那一刹那，Gun忍不住傻笑了起来，Ryuji听到也微睁开了眼睛，微笑着向后倒在沙发上，方便Gun顺势将他的裤子脱了下来。

  
Gun热情地亲吻着Ryuji的身体，Ryuji忍不住发出阵阵低喘，在Gun亲到他的胸部的时候，Ryuji不禁用手深深插入了Gun的头发，仿佛要将Gun的头死死按在胸前，Gun了然一笑，开始更加大力地吮吸他的胸部，甚至坏心地轻咬了他的乳头。“啊！”Ryuji惊叫了一声，迅速地淹没在Gun为他口交的绝顶快感中。  
镜头闪过，Ryuji的一条腿已经搭在Gun的肩上，看着如此性感的男友，Gun觉得自己已经硬得快爆炸了，忍不住往前挪了挪，而看着蓄势待发的Gun，Ryuji突然闪过一丝不祥的预感。“失礼了，那么，我进去了！”Gun说完，迫不及待地将自己的凶器进入了那个温暖的地方，“难受吗？”Gun小心翼翼地问道。“没关系……啊！”Ryuji话还没说完，Gun便又猛地往里面推了一些。“这样就全部在里面了。”Gun坏笑道。

  
Ryuji失笑，自己的小男友还真是口无遮拦，“你这样说我会害羞的呀……啊!”话音未落，Gun忍不住猛力地冲撞起来，差点让Ryuji背过气去。“你慢……慢……一点”，毫不怜香惜玉的，Gun一边大力地进出，一边亲吻着肩上修长的美腿。“Gun酱……Gun酱·……慢……点儿……疼……”，Ryuji好不容易蹦出了断断续续的话语，Gun见Ryuji的眼睛都有些发红，立马减缓了身下的动作，并给了Ryuji一个安慰的亲吻，Ryuji趁着顺气的间隙一边柔声对Gun道“对……就是这样……慢一点儿……”，一边稍稍调整自己的姿势，以便让Gun更好地进出。

  
抽插了一段时间，Gun突然低声说了一句“牙白”，将性器拔了出来，“差点就射了……”Gun有点不好意思。Ryuji会意地起身，将Gun缓缓推倒在沙发上，温柔地与Gun四目相对“谢谢，那么，接下来就让我来吧。”

Ryuji两腿分开跪在沙发上，将Gun的性器对着自己的穴口缓缓地坐了下去，“啊……”Gun好像从未尝试过这样的刺激，忍不住仰天长叹，“好爽啊~”，Ryuji轻笑着扭动腰肢“很爽吗？”“嗯··……很舒服。”Gun傻笑着回应，“是嘛……”“你舒服吗？”“嗯~很舒服……”，Ryuji用他柔情的目光注视着Gun，也许是意识到了自己的问题很傻，Gun嘿嘿笑了起来，Ryuji也忍不住笑了“哈哈哈什么呀，你是傻瓜吗？”宠溺的声音带着酥麻的快感，“Gun酱，我快到了……”Ryuji的动作越来越激烈，终于忍不住射了出来，而同时紧缩的穴口也让Gun只觉得浑身过电一般的快感。“我也快到了……”Gun再次将Ryuji推倒在沙发上，猛地扛起他的双腿，附身开始最后的冲刺，高潮过后的Ryuji再无半点力气，只能紧紧抱住Gun的后背，任由Gun横冲直撞。随着一阵低吼，Gun也倒在Ryuji的胸上。

片刻喘息后，两人相视一笑，起身走向床边。Gun欢呼着扑在枕头上，“是Ryuji桑的味道耶~”，抱着枕头猛地吸了一口，“好香~”，Ryuji被他夸张的表情逗得哈哈大笑“哈哈哈你是小狗吗？”“嘿嘿，”Gun起身扑进Ryuji的怀里，埋首在他的颈侧，“还是Ryuji桑的身上最香了~”Ryuji感受到Gun温热的气息扑在自己的颈窝，麻麻痒痒的，忍不住缩了一下“好痒啦！Gun酱~”  


两人再度唇齿相缠，Ryuji将Gun轻轻放倒在床上，“那么，就请Gun酱享受一下吧~”，说完便将Gun的性器放入口中， Gun不住地低吼出声。稍顷，Ryuji一边用手灵活地抚慰着Gun的柱身，一边将一根手指缓缓探入Gun的后庭，“难受吗？”Ryuji柔声问道，“没有，很……舒服。”Gun皱着眉头说道。Ryuji看着明显口不对心的小男友，哑然失笑，一边说着 “放松……”一边俯下身来与他接吻。趁着Gun将注意力放在接吻的时候，又加入了更多手指。“那么，我要进来了……”Ryuji将枕头垫在Gun的腰下，慢慢地进入了Gun，“没关系的，放松……”，缓缓抽动着寻找Gun的G点，很快Gun就发出小奶狗一般的呜咽声，随着Ryuji的动作加快，Gun不禁抓紧了身下的床单。很快，Gun便感到自己快要高潮了，他高声叫着仰起头，随后便射了出来。Ryuji与他交换了甜蜜的一吻，随后便让他跪在床上改成后入的姿势，“啊……好舒服”，Gun满足地长叹，随着Ryuji的进出的节奏叫出声来，很快，Ryuji也射了出来。这对热恋的小情侣躺在床上，紧紧地相拥着，静静品味性爱后的余韵。  


“Ryuji桑，最喜欢你了~”“我也是。”  


片尾字幕：很快，我们的同居生活，开始了~

【论坛视角】  
7L  
把你的脑袋洗洗：我看完了，我死了。Gun酱我太可了，攻的时候小狼狗，受的时候小奶狗，啊啊啊啊啊啊！泪水不争气地从嘴巴里流出来。

8L  
狗勾乐园：楼上的泪腺不要长在奇怪的地方啊喂。不过这部确实挺香的，Gun酱的演技也很好，把那种生涩又急切的感觉拿捏得很到位。还有他被进入的时候那个呜咽的声音听上去又舒服又委屈，还一边用手绞着身下的床单，呜呜呜我永远爱狗勾。

9L  
蜜色的太阳：真的，互相试探如何让对方更舒服，那种小情侣之间又甜又青涩的做爱的感觉很真实。Gun那个猴急的表情还有坏笑着咬着下唇的样子，我当时看这部的时候真的好几次笑出声，话说你为什么怼Ryuji怼得那么狠啦，Ryuji都快背过气去了，而且Ryuji一般都不会说自己疼的，可能真的是不小心脱口而出了。这个小坏蛋一边问人家难受吗一边还用力地顶人家。  
10L  
狗勾是最棒的回复“蜜色的太阳：真的，互相试探如何让对方更舒服，那种小情侣之间又甜又青涩的做爱的感觉很真实。Gun那个猴急的表情还有坏笑着咬着下唇的样子，我当时看这部的时候真的好几次笑出声，话说你为什么怼Ryuji怼得那么狠啦，Ryuji都快背过气去了，而且Ryuji一般都不会说自己疼的，可能真的是不小心脱口而出了。这个小坏蛋一边问人家难受吗一边还用力地顶人家。”

所以才是小狼狗嘛，感觉Ryuji看到他这么可爱也不忍心责怪他的样子。我特别喜欢Gun酱解开Ryuji裤子那一刹那的傻笑，感觉就是又傻又憋着要开始干坏事一样，特别可爱~

11L  
蓝色冲击波回复“狗勾是最棒的：所以才是小狼狗嘛，感觉Ryuji看到他这么可爱也不忍心责怪他的样子。我特别喜欢Gun酱解开Ryuji裤子那一刹那的傻笑，感觉就是又傻又憋着要开始干坏事一样，特别可爱~”  
”

你应该是没看后面他俩的采访，其实那里出了个小事故，两个人闭着眼睛接吻，结果吻了半天，裤子还没解开，Ryuji应该是感觉到了所以就闭着眼睛很自然地帮Gun酱解开了，所以Gun酱才露出那个傻笑，不是要干坏事，他那是真傻。

12L  
天际的七颗星星：没错，Gun酱还说当时他以为解不开要Cut了，结果Ryuji特别自然地一边接吻一边用手帮他把裤子解开了，不愧是前辈。

13L  
狗勾是最棒的回复“天际的七颗星星：没错，Gun酱还说当时他以为解不开要Cut了，结果Ryuji特别自然地一边接吻一边用手帮他把裤子解开了，不愧是前辈。”

我带上我的显微镜又去重看一遍，是真的！他俩接吻突然Gun就僵住了，但是Ryuji就很自然地前倾，主动吻Gun，就是在那里啊，太绝了，幸亏镜头那个时候不是对着全身，要不然就得重拍了，真的，不愧是Ryuji桑，经验丰富，而且在床上也很能带动Gun酱，Gun酱可能真的有爽到，我头一次见做攻的比做受的叫得还大声。

14L  
狗勾乐园：哈哈哈哈楼上的姐妹你要笑死我了。不过后面跟Ryuji搭的几部就不是这种青涩的感觉了，好寂寞啊，我明明蛮喜欢Gun酱这个人设的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告：脱鸡


	4. 【小番外】Chapter 4 片头采访

Chapter 4 片头访谈

【副音轨（评论音轨）视角】

片头对谈：  
N→Naoto R→Ryuji

N：大家好，我是LDS的模特Naoto.  
R：大家好，我是LDS的模特Ryuji.  
N：是的，那么，打开副音轨版本的观众你们好，虽然可能有些奇怪（两人笑），这个是第一次完整版本收录到DVD里面呢，（R：是的）真牙白呢。之前只有片段插在花絮里面不是吗？  
R：是的，而且这也是我第一次参与录制副音轨呢。  
N：欸？第一次吗？  
R：是的，之前一直没有敢尝试，总觉得有些羞耻呢，但是毕竟要发行My Universe了嘛。  
N：啊对，恭喜你再度进入人气Top 3（鼓掌）  
R：哈哈哈哈你不也在吗？（鼓掌笑）  
N：啊对对，我也得拍呢，My Universe。  
R：这次邀请了Naoto桑来助阵，也是希望借助Naoto桑的人气哈哈哈哈[笑倒]（N：什么呀，原来是这样的心思啊，明明你是第一好吗。）真的……非常感谢Naoto桑能够答应我的邀请。  
N：啊这样说的话，要不把这部片子也收录进我的My Universe吧，这样我不就可以少拍一部分了吗？啊，不行吗？我们的制作人直接在胸口比了一个大大的叉耶哈哈哈哈  
R：哈哈哈肯定不行啊，这个是我自己选的设定嘛，Naoto桑应该也有自己的想法吧，想要什么样的设定，或者和谁合作之类的。  
N：是啊，说实话，我的那部还完全没有头绪呢。Ryuji是怎么想到这个设定的呢，很有趣啊。感觉是GV作品里很少见的设定，虽然摄影师这个职业和我们息息相关。  
R：是这样呢，其实我也是之前拍写真集的时候，突然就有了灵感。  
N: 啊对对，你的写真集……《Timeless Time》，拍得很棒呢，观众们没有看过的请一定去买一本收藏哦。  
R：哈哈哈谢谢Naoto桑。  
N：是这样啊……拍摄写真的时候……难道你是对当时拍摄的摄影师产生了性幻想吗？欸？牙白  
R：哈哈哈哈没有啦[大笑拍Naoto胳膊]，摄影桑脸都遮在镜头后面，很难产生什么幻想吧哈哈哈哈。  
N：哈哈哈是这样呢。  
N：开始你说，你是第一次参与录制副音轨？  
R：是的，第一次。  
N：哇，好期待呢，观众们也很期待吧，看着本人的作品还听着本人的评论的声音，可以了解到拍摄时候的想法之类的……  
R： 啊是这样的，其实之前公司有要求做，但自己实在是太害羞了，评论自己的作品的话……  
N：啊，难道你不会去看自己演过的作品吗？  
R：啊其实是有断断续续看几部的之前，想着自己哪里做得不好，哪里能提升之类的，但是真的就是跳着看（Naoto：欸~）无法看完整部……因为实在是太羞耻了，最近的话是完全不看呢。  
N：欸……羞耻，明明在作品里都是很热情的……这样这样（模仿Ryuji作品中做爱的动作和表情），还有这样呢。  
R：（阻止Naoto的动作）那个，工作的时候还是不一样的，毕竟注意力都在拍摄上，但是以旁观者视角来看就是……（捂脸）啊……完全羞耻。  
N：哈哈哈那你在家难道是完全不会看GV来助性的吗？  
R：完全……不会。  
N：哇那这次完全就是破格了呢，来录副音轨，而且还是完整的。  
R：（红着脸）是……呢，因为粉丝们很多评论都说想看，而且又是My Universe。  
N：之前的My Universe也没有录过？  
R：没有……  
N：牙白，好期待啊。  
R：所以请Naoto桑待会一定要帮我，我可能会因为害羞而完全说不出话来。  
N：啊是的呢，那个（抬头对负责现场摄像的stuff说），待会儿拍摄副音轨花絮照片的时候，请务必收录这个家伙害羞到不能说话的样子。  
R：牙白呐，牙白！（趴倒在Naoto肩上）  
【片头访谈结束】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初次尝试这种全新视角，希望不要觉得乱就好了。


	5. （脱鸡）迷情写真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是这样吗……”今市怔怔地穿上浴衣，“是啊，”片冈走到今市面前，两人的距离近到甚至可以感受到对方的气息扑在脸上“今市君，来勾引我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 正片（副音轨）  
> Naoto×Ryuji 迷情写真 From My Universe×Ryuji  
> 设定：多场景 Naoto：片冈直人 著名摄影师 Ryuji ：今市隆二 偶像明星
> 
> PS：副音轨会夹杂在文章中。  
> N→Naoto R→Ryuji

标题出现  
My Universe  
By Ryuji  
【N】喔喔（拍手）  
【R】喔喔 （拍手）  
【N】要开始了哟  
【R】耶  
【N】哈哈哈搞得我们好像要看LIVE一样（R：哈哈哈哈）

【场景1 摄影棚】

一个手持相机的男人，正不断变换着姿势，将镜头对准模特 “请多给我一些疏离的感觉，对对没错，可以看着这边，对……” 捕捉每一瞬的变化，将其变为永恒的影像，是这个男人工作也是他的日常。【R：好帅呢，Naoto桑。】【N：哈哈哈其实我不是很会呢，拍摄什么的。】“Ok,辛苦了！”男人放下相机，交给身旁的助手，拍摄的模特和工作人员立刻便跑来鞠躬致谢，“片冈老师辛苦了，这次的封面就拜托您了。”“啊不用客气，一会一齐去看看吧，一定会选择到满意的封面的。”“啊那这样就太好了，不愧是片冈老师，请您先休息一下吧”片冈笑了笑拍拍对方的肩膀，走向身后的休息室。  


为自己倒了杯咖啡，片冈倒在沙发上，无神地望着天花板。突然轻轻的敲门声响起，从门口还传来一阵窸窸窣窣的，好似是几个女孩子聚在一起的声音。“进来。”他朝门外喊道。仿佛是被推出来当出头鸟，一个女孩子有些紧张地走进来，“抱歉打扰您了，片冈老师……”片冈抬头一看，是自己工作室的女助手川村达美，“干嘛这么吞吞吐吐，有什么事情吗？”达美小心翼翼地问道：“是这样的，听说片冈老师您接受了拍摄今市隆二个人写真集的委托是吗？”，片冈一怔“啊是这样的呢，应该是昨天解禁的吧。”自己还转了今市君官方推特的推送。“怎么了？”他问道。达美脸上一红，更加不知所措地说：“虽然很唐突，但请问摄影现场我可以去吗？”看着女助手羞涩的样子，片冈心下了然，笑着说“是他的粉丝吗？”“嗯……”“这样啊……可以啊。”达美兴奋得不由提高声音“真的吗？真的很感谢老师！太好了。”达美不禁高兴地握拳，“啊啊啊，那老师我们也可以去吗？”突然从门后又窜出了几个女孩，片冈一看，好像是自己工作室的女性全员出动了，“欸？你们都是粉丝吗？”几个女孩不住地点头，对视一眼便集体鞠躬“拜托片冈老师啦！”“欸？这……”片冈大为震惊。【N：厉害呀今市君，好高的人气。】【R：哈哈哈好害羞。】

【场景2 摄影外景现场】

追星女孩达美觉得从未有过今天这样美好的日子了，能够参与到自己本命的拍摄中，如此近距离的接触，感觉自己一定会当场窒息！正这样美滋滋地想着，“达美，等我一下。”回头一看，是另外一位女斯达夫佐藤玲香，她也是今市隆二的狂热大饭“牙白，今天真是最棒的一天了。”玲香兴奋地对达美说“是啊，没想到在片冈老师的工作室工作还能有这样的福利。”达美认同地说。玲香像想起了什么“对啊，说来也怪，片冈老师不是只给杂志模特拍摄吗？没有拍过写真集吧？”“是啊，也许也是看今市君最近真的很火吧，片冈老师也想有新的尝试嘛。”“嗯……也许吧。”两人说笑着来到拍摄现场，准备着道具。R：欸？都来了吗？真的假的，片冈老师真的答应了，真温柔啊。】【N：嘛，也算是福利嘛，不过应该是没有都来吧，要不然就太牙白了吧。哈哈哈】不久，一辆黑色的保姆车缓缓驶入现场，【一个染着金发，戴着太阳镜，穿着潮流的男人下了车，浑身散发着耀眼的明星气质，女孩们不禁激动了起来，但还是忍住没有立刻围上去。【N：这套好帅啊哈哈哈。】【R：相当的骚包啊。】又一位男性跟着下了车，看起来是经纪人桑，他热情地走向正在摆弄相机的片冈，“打扰了片冈老师，今市他已经到了，今天就拜托您了。”“啊，不用这样客气，”片冈回头，走上前去，伸出双手与经纪人身后的今市隆二握手“初次见面，希望今天的拍摄愉快。”今市则绽出了灿烂的笑容“初次见面，今天就拜托您了，片冈老师。”【N：见面啦，第一次见面。】【R：是呢。两个人都不熟悉呢哈哈哈。】

今市随着片冈来到拍摄现场，这是一个极其精致的日式庭院，今市需要在这里穿着浴衣来拍摄一部分传统和风的写真，当然写真集里还有穿着不同样式衣服的其他部分，以期展示出今市隆二的多种风格。对于拍摄，已经是今市隆二这位杂志红人的日常了，片冈好像也没有什么特别的要求，只是一个劲地说“不错，OK，很棒……”，这一部分的拍摄很快便顺利完成了，工作人员们立刻上前去更换布景和器材。片冈放下相机，走上庭院的二层，他撑着窗边，透过窗外看着院内忙碌的斯达夫们，似乎在思考着什么。“片冈老师，”清亮的声音在身后响起，“抱歉打扰了，请问能和我单独谈谈吗？”是今市隆二，他还穿着拍摄时的浴衣，“关于写真集的事情……不知道经纪人桑是如何和您谈我的想法的……想听听您的意见……”，片冈有些奇怪，但还是挂着客套的笑容说“像今市君这样的面容，无论怎样拍粉丝都会买账吧。”“片冈老师！”今市有些急切地打断“是我向公司提出想邀请片冈老师担当我的个人写真集拍摄的，当我听说片冈老师答应了委托，我真的很高兴，片冈老师的作品我一直有收藏……”今市说着说着，脸色越来越不安，刚刚好像还风光无限的大明星，现在只是绞着浴衣的下摆，红着脸小声地说“我……非常喜欢片冈老师为三泽先生拍的那部写真集《灵与肉》，总是幻想着如果有一天我也能拍出那样的写真集……抱歉……”听着今市的话语，片冈怔住了，脑海中的回忆像潮水般涌来。

【回忆镜头】  
快门声响起，床上的男人害羞地拿被子捂住脸“干嘛啦”，手拿相机的男人笑着说，“完美的场景，完美的状态，就是……不要动。”又举起相机对着床上的男人拍了起来。  
镜头闪过，一个男人离开的背影，“直人，我无法再待在你身边了，再见。”【R：哇悲伤的恋情啊。片冈桑很有故事呢。】【N：是的呢，被伤得好惨。】  


【镜头闪回】  
痛苦的回忆迫使片冈不得不低下头掩饰自己的失态，良久他才能听到今市的声音“这只是我的私心，抱歉是我逾矩了……”今市隆二失落地准备离开，忽然他听到片冈老师的声音“想拍出《灵与肉》吗？那样的话可完全不够呢。”今市惊喜地转身“片冈老师，请您告诉我，我一定可以做到的。”“哦，那你做了哪些准备呢？”片冈的声音有些冷酷。【R：哈哈，好S的感觉。】今市走上前，一把脱掉了上半身，浴衣松松垮垮地挂在腰间，【N：身材真好呀，听说Ryuji君为了这个镜头努力地塑形了呢。】【R：是的呢，有点羞耻呀。】“虽然还比不上三泽先生那样的黄金Body比例，但我努力按照三泽先生的标准去塑形了。”片冈轻笑了下，“这可不是重点。”“欸？”“你难道没有感觉到吗，你刚刚拍的写真和你平时拍的杂志照一样，没有任何区别不是吗？”今市低下头“是这样，我总是不自觉地就变成商壳状态……”“嘛，公司总是希望你拍出粉丝喜欢的样子，真实的你是怎样也无所谓不是吗，我只是配合你罢了。想要拍出像《灵与肉》那样的写真集，你……得爱上我才可以。”今市惊讶地抬起头“什么？”片冈拿起了相机，靠在窗边，“镜头就是我的眼睛，而我的眼睛只会注视有魅力的东西，所以你要爱上镜头，因为爱它，就会不自觉地展示自己的最佳状态，即使只是假装，也要在拍摄的那段时间告诉自己，把镜头当作自己的爱人，勾引它，让它忍不住追逐你。”“是这样吗……”今市怔怔地穿好浴衣，“是啊，”片冈走到今市面前，两人的距离近到甚至可以感受到对方的气息扑在脸上“今市君，来勾引我吧。”【R：哇哦】【N：好狡猾呀，到底是爱上镜头还是爱上镜头后面的那个人，感觉一直在模糊印象呢。】【R：是这样呢，好狡猾啊片冈桑。】

  
今市隆二笑了，很灿烂，松散的浴衣领口露出大片雪白的肌肤，让这个笑容又透露着一些魅惑感。“勾引什么的，”他一个字一个字地低声说道，一边更加贴近片冈到鼻尖相抵。片冈只感到一条灵活的小舌在他的口中灵活地搅动着，唤醒了他久违的感知，他的全身在一瞬间发动了起来，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着跳跃着，涌入他麻木已久的那颗心。他热烈地回吻着，呼吸逐渐粗重，当他的手从浴衣的领口伸入那带着香味的温暖的躯体时，那热度甚至让他自感双手的冰凉。【N：牙白，很厉害的勾引呐。】【R：我已经不行了（羞涩）。】  
衣服被迅速地剥落在地上，两个人仿若禁欲了很久之后的释放，狂乱地互相亲吻着身体，忽然，今市暂时从长吻中脱离，上气不接下气地说：“不要……留下痕迹……”闻言，片冈将攻击火力转向了今市的臀部，他再度堵上今市的双唇并大力地揉搓着那挺翘的臀部一路探至今市的后庭。【N：好激烈啊哈哈哈，两个人。】【R：是的呢，真的好用劲啊。不可能没有痕迹嘛。】  


当片冈的性器进入到那温暖的地方的时候，他似乎变得更加疯狂，紧紧地搂住今市的细腰，不断地抽插着。今市捂住自己的嘴巴，不敢发出声音，只是不断泄出的呼气声暴露了他的状态。见到这样的今市，片冈感觉自己更加血脉贲张，他搂着今市的腰部将他强行带到窗边，只要一低头就能看见院子里的工作人员正在忙碌着，今市不禁有些惊慌，身体也跟着紧张起来。“嘶，夹得太紧了，放松点，记住这个感觉，在面对镜头的时候，也露出这样的表情给我看吧。”片冈俯下身在今市的耳边轻道，今市的耳朵瞬间红了。片冈坏笑着将他带离窗边，两人在沙发上又开始了新一轮的交合。“咚咚”敲门声响起，两人俱是一惊。“不好意思，片冈老师，今市先生，我们已经准备好了，可以随时开始拍摄咯。”工作人员在门外说道。“好的，请稍等我们一下。”片冈向门外应着，身下的动作可一点不慢。“怎么办……”今市有些着急，片冈感觉到自己的性器被小穴以更快频率的收缩而折磨着，这个今市居然想要让他快点射出来。“没关系，”他俯下身安慰般地吻了今市，“至少让我们享受完高潮。”说完，更加猛力地动了起来，今市难耐地溢出了低声的呻吟，“不行啊……太快了……啊……不行。”今市强忍着大声叫出来的渴望，连呼吸似乎也暂时停止了。“啊……不行……射了。”片冈迅速地拔出性器，将精液喷洒在今市雪白的肌肤上。今市失神地看着天花板，看起来已经是筋疲力尽。看着软成一滩水的今市，片冈赤裸着身体，迅速从桌上拿起了相机，对准今市。

“完美的场景，完美的状态，还有……完美的眼神。”听到快门声，今市的眼珠才微微一动，他微微地喘息着，片冈将刚刚拍摄的照片放给他看，“看，你从来不会露出这样的神情吧，真美。所有人都会被你迷住的。”  
【N：哇感觉在哄骗今市君一样，感觉有点趁人之危呢，哈哈哈。啊，我们Ryuji君已经完全红了呢。】【R：啊……牙白（捂脸）】【N：请Ryuji点评一下吧。】【R：啊这个……从这里开始就是……感觉一段危险的关系开始了呢，那个……都已经这样了，后面的拍摄还能好好完成吗？】【N：是这样呢，哈哈哈我都没有想到，哇这是个大问题啊喂，今市君，很辛苦呐。】【R：哈哈哈哈（脸红）】

【场景3：片冈家中】【时间：3月后】

今市隆二正趴在床上，拿着的手机赫然显示着最近的热门新闻： 1.年度写真集壳上ranking今市隆二：首次超越女性写真集销量。2.片冈直人×今市隆二，打造每个人都想触摸的身体3. 超越《灵与肉》，片冈直人四年后再度挑战写真集：为了眼睛和手指的喜悦，我将为这个伟大的喜悦而竭尽全力。  


今市目不转睛地刷着新闻和评论，片冈从被子里探出头来，一边亲吻着他光洁的背部，一边用沙哑的声音说道：“很高兴吧，写真集大卖。”“没错，心情很好，”今市转过身来，和片冈接吻，“片冈老师。”片冈轻笑，“什么呀，你好像已经很久没叫过我老师了吧。”“因为怀着感谢的心情啊，老，师。”片冈看着有些傲娇的爱人，忍不住将他的一边大腿搬开，从侧面进入了他，使他还未说完的话语都堵在了一声惊叫里，“又来？”今市撒娇道。“我明天还有拍摄呢。”片冈将他的手机夺了过来，丢在地毯上，“所以做完就睡觉吧。”片冈坏笑着挺动起来，用双唇堵住了今市的抱怨。

【镜头转向地毯上亮着的手机屏幕，上面显示着新闻评论。】  
大分县 25岁 女性：今市君的写真集完全展现了以前从未有过的绮丽感！有些照片甚至可以感受到肌肉的触感。  
大阪府 24岁 女性：最棒的写真集，今市君的眼神充满爱意，仿佛要把人吸进去的魅惑感。我每晚都会拿出来观赏。  
东京都 27岁 女性：不愧是片冈直人，很好地挖掘出了今市君的魅力，今市君的眼神完全让人心动，就好像正在与他谈恋爱一样。  
岐阜县 30岁 男性：连男性也称赞的完美身材，真想拥有那样的肌肉啊。  
静冈县 29岁 女性：之前《灵与肉》中的三泽先生给我留下了深刻印象，可惜之后片冈先生就没有再拍写真集，这一次的再度挑战，使我感觉到片冈先生功力没有丝毫减退！将今市先生独特的魅力捕捉进镜头，真希望以后二位还能再有合作。

【片尾字幕：迷情写真 完】

【N：欸……写真集成功了呢，真是值得庆贺呢（鼓掌）】  
【R：是的呢，也算是一个好的结果。（鼓掌）】  
【N：结束啦，感谢观众们陪伴哦。我们也很期待你们的评论哈哈哈】  
【R：耶。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章更第四章小番外片尾访谈


	6. 【小番外】Chapter 4 片尾采访

Chapter 4 片尾访谈

N→Naoto R→Ryuji

【N】那么，感谢观众们的观看。真是一部不错的作品呢。

【R】是的。

【N】毕竟是一个小时的长度，还有很多台词和场景转换什么的。

【R】是的呢。My Universe一般拍摄都会比较辛苦，所以非常感谢Naoto桑。

【N】呀，最后的呈现还是很不错的呢，看着这样好的作品，感觉自己的那部也必须要认真对待呢。啊啊啊有压力了。

【R】Naoto桑的话完全没有问题呢。

【N】呀，还是会有压力呢。毕竟Ryuji君拍得这么好。

【R】说起来，Naoto桑好像今天一直在夸我呢。

【N】啊发现了吗（笑），其实拍完Ryuji君的部分后，对于自己的My Universe有了一点点想法，类似也可以再邀请Ryuji君来拍摄之类的……所以想多说点好话，巴结一下你。

【R】欸？完全可以啊，Naoto桑不用这样啦哈哈哈，搞得我很不好意思啦。

【N】Ryuji君的想法真的很好呢，写真这方面。

【R】啊，其实刚开始只是一个不成熟的想法呢，还是要感谢编剧宫本老师，把我这个非常简单的想法充实起来呢。

【N】是的呢，拿到剧本的时候被厚度震惊到了呢。

【R】哈哈哈哈是这样呢，真的很厚，大家都辛苦了。

【N】是呢，所以真的不能把这部分收进我的My Universe吗？（伸头问 Staff）

【R】当然不行啦哈哈（笑着扒拉Naoto胳膊）

【N】好可惜呢，我真的很喜欢这部呢，也很喜欢摄影师这个角色。第一次从镜头里去看Ryuji君，好新奇呢。

【R】谢谢你喜欢这个角色。Naoto桑很有摄影的天赋呢。

【N】啊对，我在剧中拍的几张Ryuji君的照片也会随DVD附赠哦，不过只有500枚，幸运的观众可以得到。

【R】欸？写真集吗？

【N】哈哈对对对，写真集，敬请期待！

【N】说到这里，果然，第一次录副音轨的感觉……

【R】那个，果然……还是很羞耻呢。

【N】哈哈哈是呢，我看到你一直很紧张啊，啊Staff桑有好好收录进去吗？

【R】啊啊啊真是不好意思呢。

【N】啊我看到Staff桑，（站起身来接过手机），已经发过来了啊。

【R】欸？刚刚录的时候拍的吗？

【N】哈哈哈不错呢，有在好好拍摄呢……（翻手机相册）什么嘛，这不是只能看见头顶了吗？（举起手机对向镜头）[Ryuji害羞到露出头顶.jpg]

【N】哈哈哈哈真可爱呢。

【N】那么，这个会PO到我们的博客上面（手机还给Staff）

【R】（脸红）完全……不擅长呢。

【N】不过还是很好地完成了，凡事总要有开始嘛。

【R】是呢。只要观众别觉得无趣就好了。

【N】完全不会吧哈哈。

【N】那么，感谢观众们陪伴我们观看完Ryuji君的My Universe，我和Ryuji君的部分，接下来还有其他的部分，是和谁？

【R】啊是Omi君和Gun君。

【N】啊对，也请期待哦。

【R】（鞠躬）感谢您的观看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章可能是隆二郎。


	7. （健鸡）君となら

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken×Ryuji 君となら From JSB love 系列  
> 设定：山下健二郎 普通上班族 今市隆二（Rily） Gay吧歌手  
> 场景：某处Gay吧

夜晚，人声鼎沸的酒吧。

  
山下健二郎，29岁，普通上班族一枚，本想下了班后去居酒屋喝一杯，结果被自己的小男友翔一硬是说着要介绍他给自己朋友认识，拉到这个酒吧，想到刚刚翔一拉着他Gay圈的朋友来介绍，朋友们看着穿着西装的他满脸震惊的样子，再加上现在翔一也不知道跑哪里去找朋友聊天了，健二郎只能不停地喝着酒来掩藏尴尬，唉自己果然是不适合这里，虽然也是同性恋，但自己和所谓的Gay圈完全没有任何交集。只是性向不同，其他的看起来都和一个普通的社畜没什么两样，就连兴趣也是完全的直男，翔一也会觉得我很无聊吧。

  
随着夜色渐深，酒吧里的气氛也变得暧昧起来，灯光变幻着魅惑的颜色，健二郎想着，得去找找翔一了，明天还得早起上班，唉别人可以在这里醉生梦死，而自己还要养家糊口呢。刚要起身，便听得震耳欲聋的欢呼声和掌声，“Rily。”“Rily’s time！”“Rily！超爱你！”人们开心地起哄着。伴随着红色的灯光，一个男人的背影出现在舞台上，上身的黑色蕾丝薄纱在灯光的变幻下，若有若无地勾勒着肌肉的线条，当那个男人转过身来，歪戴着的爵士帽下勾起一丝邪魅的笑容，他真空穿着一条背带西装裤，顺着背带描摹出的是令人喷血的散发着光泽的肌肉线条，原本有些微醺的健二郎蓦然睁大了眼睛，后知后觉地发现自己的座位离舞台着实有些近了。视觉冲击力有点强啊，健二郎猛地喝了一口。那个男人随着音乐开始扭动着身体，健二郎发现他甚至可以闻到男人身上散发出来的淡淡的香气。健二郎目不转睛地盯着男人，他的舞步看着似是无心，却每一次都恰到好处地踩在他的点上。而当男人开始唱歌的时候，那样漂亮的音色直冲冲地往他耳朵里钻，再从耳朵钻入他的脑袋，钻入他的四肢百骸，一阵麻痒感随之流遍全身。健二郎有些呆住了，此时翔一也兴冲冲地跑了回来“健酱，你也在看呀！我一听到Rily酱的声音就跑回来了，还是这里观赏角度最佳！”健二郎愣了一下，喃喃道“是呀，唱得真好呀。”翔一哈哈笑道“是呀，而且Rily酱的身材真是好呢，其实原本就想带健酱来看Rily酱的，可惜最近好久没有见到Rily登台，今天好幸运啊，一会儿我一定要去后台找他玩。”“啊，嗯……”健二郎无心地应着，听着酒吧里的人们兴奋地跟着Rily的副歌一起喊着“Rily!Rily!”只觉得自己与这个光彩四射的人很遥远，这样的人一定不缺喜欢的人吧。

  
很快，表演结束了，健二郎慢慢起身。唉翔一还没结束的时候就跑到后台去了，这样要几点才可以回家啊。他穿过人流向舞台的方向走去，忽然听见一阵清脆的笑声，就像刚刚在舞台上唱歌的声音，他快步走了过去，见到翔一向他跑来，“健酱，这里！”翔一笑着向他招手，身后还跟着一个男人，因为灯光太暗有些看不清，只觉得很眼熟。走上前去，健二郎听到那个男人笑着对翔一说：“欸？这就是翔酱现在交往的男朋友吗？”“是哦~”翔一走到健二郎身边，健二郎只好尴尬地朝对方笑了笑，“欸~看起来是个好男人呢，”那个男人走到了稍微亮点的位置，健二郎这才看清对方穿着白色背心和牛仔外套，完全就是一个清纯大学生打扮，只是外套并不是端正穿好而是露出了一边的肩膀，又增添了一份魅色。翔一兴奋地向健二郎说：“这就是Rily酱哦。”又朝着Rily说道:“健酱刚刚在台下完全被你迷住了呢。”健二郎听着翔一的话，这才反应过来，眼前这个穿着干净清爽的大学生模样的男人就是刚刚在台上魅惑众生的Rily。“欸？真的吗？你好，我是今市隆二，Rily是我的艺名，你可以叫我隆二。”今市隆二突然变得端庄了起来，认真的看着健二郎自我介绍道。“你好……啊，我是健二郎，刚刚你唱的真的很好听，因为帽子遮住了，所以一下没能认出你来，真是不好意思呀。”健二郎有些惊慌，眼前的男人实在是漂亮得有些过分，那种绮丽感让还穿着西装的他更感到不合时宜了。隆二看着有些窘迫的健二郎，嘴角不由地微微勾起“没关系，喜欢我的歌的话，我很高兴哦。是第一次来吗？”说着扭头朝着翔一说道：“真是温柔的男朋友呀，下了班就跑过来陪你，明天还要上班吧？”温柔的话语让健二郎心中荡起一丝涟漪，总觉得隆二说的每一句话都让他很舒服，“隆二，好久不见哟。”身旁的人们纷纷跑来和隆二打招呼，隆二带着笑容热情地回应着。“隆二君，一直都这么受欢迎，真好呀~”翔一喃喃道，“啊抱歉，翔一君，不能陪你啦。”隆二艰难地从人流中伸出头，“啊啊没关系，我和健二郎马上就回家咯，下次见。”翔一向着隆二挥手告别，“下次见咯。”隆二也微笑着挥手，灿烂的笑容再度让健二郎心神一震，从开始与这间酒吧的格格不入到现在，他甚至开始期待再次踏入这间酒吧。

  
2个月后 

  
健二郎没有想到再度见到隆二并不是在酒吧里，而是他在一家咖啡厅里边猛吞咖啡边狂肝企划案的时候，“欸？是……健二郎君吗？”熟悉的声音在身旁响起，健二郎停下了手部的动作，“欸？！”发出了更大声的惊叹。咖啡厅里的人纷纷侧目，“啊抱歉，吓到你了。”隆二双手合十做抱歉的动作，“打扰你工作了，只是没想到能在这里见到健二郎君，那么不打扰了。”说完正准备离开，“啊没有，没有打扰，你请坐吧。”健二郎立刻出声阻拦，隆二见状，细长的眼睛弯成了漂亮的弧度：“为表歉意，我请健二郎君喝咖啡吧。”  
健二郎没有想到自己会和隆二聊这么长时间。自从与翔一分手之后，他更多地投入工作，想着自己应该会一直这样，维持一段短暂的关系后迎接更长久的孤独，不过自己从出柜的那天起不就有了这样孤独终老的准备了吗？他将这些心事不知不觉地都讲给隆二听，而隆二也能很快地体贴到他的心思，他从未感到自己的心情如此畅快过。

“抱歉，一直在讲自己的事情……”，健二郎有些不好意思，隆二笑着说：“没有，听健二郎讲话很有意思呢，钓鱼什么的DIY什么的，兴趣好广泛啊。”“啊……这些翔一都会觉得很无聊呢，都是一些很地味的兴趣啦，不像隆二这样可以连载时尚专栏的人……”“没有哦，健二郎是个少见的踏实的好男人呢，和你聊天真的很开心。”隆二美丽的笑容让健二郎旌荡，“我也很开心，和你聊天，下次……下次可以到我家来吗？我可以给你展示我的作品……啊我是说，可以一起聊聊天什么的。”看着有些不好意思的健二郎，隆二无声地漾开了笑容“可以哦，下次在家里见面吧~”

  
山下健二郎画外音：从那之后，我和隆二开始了交往。我俩都已经是社会人，不会像普通的情侣那样，能够有很多时间一起去逛街，看电影，去迪士尼乐园……相比之下，隆二的工作时间要自由很多，他总是在配合我的时间，对于这一点我一直感觉很愧疚。

2个月后在某处高级的餐厅中

“那么，以后就请多多关照了。”山下健二郎为对方斟上酒，并与其一饮而尽。画面一转，健二郎走出餐厅，陪同的前辈揽上他的肩“干得不错，这单拿下了真不容易啊。怎么样？再去一摊庆祝一下？”健二郎赔笑道：“没有前辈的帮忙是无法拿下的，虽然很想和大家一起庆祝，但是抱歉呀，一会儿还有约呢。”前辈心领神会：“知道啦知道啦，这段时间你辛苦啦，也别一直冷落人家，好好陪陪她吧。”健二郎松了一口气“谢谢前辈，那么我先走了。”说完便转身向车站走去。  
隆二正翻着手机，显示着40分钟前健二郎给他发的会来接他的信息，他回了好几条问他到哪里，健二郎都没有回复。“健酱，没关系吧？”他嘟囔着。忽然一个满是酒气的身影扑了进来“抱歉，隆酱！”，隆二惊喜地站起身，一把抱住了他。“健酱！你来啦！”“果咩，隆酱，结束得太晚了，不过我今天获得了大胜利哦！”健二郎撑了好久的清醒劲儿，终于在见到隆二时候，得以一下子瘫在他的怀里了。“健酱，好重~你这样我都不知道是你来接我还是我接你啦。”隆二在健二郎耳边撒娇道。“果咩呐隆酱，不过之后我就有时间好好陪你啦。”健二郎闭着眼睛，任由隆二将他艰难地拖上出租车，“每次都这么说……”隆二小声地抱怨着。  


其实在出租车上开着窗已经被夜风吹醒了大半的酒，健二郎坐在沙发上，看着隆二为了照顾他忙来忙去的身影，他突然觉得曾经梦想的生活已经得到了，如果可以一直这样下去的话。

“隆酱？”他叫道。“嗯？”“隆酱”“什么事？”“没事啦，就是很想叫你。”“健酱，你快去洗澡啦。”“嗨嗨，马上就去。”健二郎一边脱下衬衫，一边却朝着隆二扑了过来。“隆酱！我们一起洗吧！”“干嘛啦，健酱~”“反正隆酱也要洗不是吗？让我们重温一下……久违的……”说着说着，健二郎的声音愈发低沉，说话间呼出的热气扑在隆二的颈侧，隆二的耳朵瞬间红了。“真拿你没办法，健酱。”  
热气腾腾的浴室，水流顺着背部流向两人交合的地方，健二郎紧紧搂住隆二的细腰，疯狂地挺动着，隆二单手撑着墙，承受着身后健二郎的进攻“健酱，我不行了，”隆二软下腰，大口的喘息着。健二郎将俯下身的隆二一把捞起，迫使他的后背紧贴着自己，隆二一脚踩在浴缸的边缘，只能将全身的重量倒在健二郎的身上，任由他动作。健二郎一手在隆二的前胸抚摸着，一手抚慰着他的性器，一边在隆二的颈边啃咬着，隆二完全向这样的进攻投降了，他只能愉快地发出阵阵呻吟。一轮高潮过后，隆二躺在健二郎的怀里，两人喘息着交换了亲吻。“隆酱，谢谢你。”健二郎认真地说道。隆二有些害羞：“突然怎么了，健酱……嘻嘻你也工作辛苦咯。”“我……完全不是称职的男友，总是让你等我，果咩呐。”“没有哦，很多人都很羡慕我有健酱这样的男朋友呢。很会钓鱼，很会料理，心灵手巧，还会做很多可爱的东西送给我……”“隆酱……最喜欢你了。”“嗯……我也是。”

7个月后  
“我回来了……隆酱……你睡了吗？”自知自己回来得太晚的健二郎，蹑手蹑脚地走进家门。屋子里面黑漆漆的，看来是已经睡了吧，健二郎脱下外套，坐在沙发上，“完全没有哦~”温柔的声音响起，“欸？”健二郎吓了一跳，立马调亮了灯光，随即便看到让他差点喷血的一幕。  
“纪念我和健酱第一次见面的纪念日Surprise！”只见隆二穿着那件真空背带裤，披着黑色蕾丝薄纱外套，只是这次没有那顶可以遮住半张脸的帽子了，笑意盈盈地看着健二郎，一边轻唱起了那首Rily,一边跳起性感的舞蹈。“欸？”健二郎完全愣住了，他仿佛又回到那个酒吧，变成那个第一次见到Rily便被迷住的上班族。  
“接下来，要给VIP客人的福利，”隆二的声音依旧是那样的性感迷人，他脱下了那层薄纱外套，令人喷血的身材展露无遗，“going on and on~”隆二放慢速度，拖着性感的尾音，边唱边坐在了健二郎的怀里，“Now boy let me tell you why~结果論じゃないけど君が全てき~”健二郎捂住自己的鼻子，说不出一句话，看到这样的健二郎，隆二也忍不住哈哈大笑，无法继续唱下去，他忍着笑站起身，健二郎却将其一把拉回沙发上，“这位客人，虽然是VIP，但也不能对歌手出手哦~”隆二用手点了点健二郎的鼻尖，健二郎用沙哑的声音说道：“Rily酱，你这样性感的话，没有人可以忍得住的。”说完便将那碍事的背带扒掉，疯狂地亲吻着那具令他发狂的身体。

健二郎坐在沙发上，隆二跪在他的两腿侧将他的性器纳入后穴，“啊~”迷人的声音足以让所有人发狂，健二郎也不例外，他屏着呼吸看着隆二在他的腿上扭动着腰肢，按捺着自己想将这个人大力艹干的冲动，一阵动作后，隆二惊叫出声，“我高潮了。”随即弯下腰，两手撑着沙发的边缘撒娇道“不行了，好累哦。”

  
健二郎安慰地亲吻了他，正要自己挺动，突然像想到了什么，问道“隆酱，你之前说给VIP客人的福利……就是坐在他们怀里唱歌吗？”隆二喘息道：“什么？”“我是说，之前我第一次去的时候，坐的那个位置就是VIP区吧？我记得之后听到有人说，今天Rily酱没有给VIP福利之类的……”“啊~是这样呢，当时其实注意到健酱穿着西装坐在那里，感觉如果给福利的话你会比较尴尬，就没有去哦。”“那和我交往之前，隆酱一直是这样坐在他们怀里唱歌吗？”“是……啊咧健酱你在吃醋吗？”“明明我都没有体验过……”“所以今天不是补偿你了吗~而且和健酱交往之后也没有再做了。”隆二撒娇道。“这样的补偿可不够，你在那里唱了那么久~”健二郎将隆二抱了起来，扔到了床上，隆二顿时有了一丝不祥的预感。“果咩呐健酱，我以后只给你一个人VIP福利好不好？”他撒娇道。健二郎却一言不发，抬起他的双腿便开始了冲刺，“啊啊啊不行啦健酱，我已经不行啦……”隆二讨饶道，“而且……你……明天不是……还要上班吗？”“那都是小事情，今晚隆酱必须要满足我才行，作为对我的补偿。”健二郎故作严厉地说。“可是……啊……健酱……你慢一点啦……”隆二的眼睛里溢出了水花，看来今晚注定是一个不眠之夜。

  
“叮铃铃”电话铃声响起，“喂，这里是天堂之门酒吧，请问你是？”“慎君，我……是……隆二……”“欸？！隆二君，你的声音怎么了？！”“不好意思……我昨晚……感冒了，今晚的表演……我不能……去了。”“哇，哑成这样，你家健二郎怎么回事，没有照顾好你吗？”“阿嚏！”身旁的罪魁祸首打了个喷嚏，接过电话，“对不起啊，慎君，我会带隆酱去医院的，给你们造成麻烦了对不起，再见。”迅速挂断了电话。

“对不起，隆酱，今天我会请假照顾你的，我马上就给公司打电话。”健二郎一脸抱歉地看着无力瘫倒在床上的隆二。隆二努力睁开眼睛，瞪了一眼依旧生龙活虎的健二郎，想要翻个身，却感觉腰痛到快要断掉了，“不……用了。我……只是嗓子哑了，并没有……感冒，你让我……再睡会……你去……上班吧。”说完便眼睛一闭，筋疲力尽地睡过去了。健二郎重新躺倒，从背后轻轻地抱住隆二，“果咩呐，隆酱~慢慢的我也会有很多Surprise计划补偿给你哦。”

【博客】  
Ken 发表了 《君となら 正在发售中！ 》

嗨,我是Ken。  
由我和Ryuji君主演的JSB Love系列《君となら》绝赞发售中哦。  
第二次合作，真的很开心，感觉默契很多呢。  
希望之后还能再有合作。  
Ryuji君真的很可爱哈哈哈~（可爱表情.gif）  
不知道有粉丝已经看过了吗？  
请把你们的感想多多反馈给我们哦~

[拍摄现场.jpg][两人亲密自拍.jpg]

博客评论：

爱Ken一万年：呜呜呜两个人好甜哦，特别喜欢这对cp.  
溜鸡哥哥在我床上：看了看了！溜鸡的身材依旧让我喷血！啊啊啊  
Ryuji是天使：我一人血书求鸡哥哥在电影里唱的那首歌能够配信！  
七颗星星的宇宙：之前KR组合拍的那部职场系列我就超爱的！这次不同的角色让我感觉两位真的是非常合拍！无论怎样的设定都超甜。  
KR是最甜的：呜呜呜两位是真的！请以后多多合作。  
山上的岩石：所以最后鸡哥哥的声音哑掉是昨晚叫得太多了吗？牙白，我有画面了。  
狗勾乐园：麻烦LDS把那晚发生了什么放给我们看，没什么我就是想知道鸡哥哥的嗓子是怎么哑的。  
锁的钥匙我吞了：我一直以为Ken是个老实人，咳咳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 珍惜甜文，马上就要开虐了。下章沉积岩大三角。


	8. （沉积岩）罪与罚 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi×Ryuji×Gun 同性黑帮剧情片  
> 设定：Omi →臣 Ryuji→隆二 Gun→刚  
> 剧情来自电影《愈堕落愈英雄》，有改动。

今天的阳光太好了，臣这样想着，他正开着他心爱的老爷车在枫城漂亮的海滨公路上驰骋，久违的休假，舒服的海风，要是隆二也能一起就好了，这个家伙就知道夜夜笙歌，刚刚去找他还信誓旦旦地说一会儿就来找自己，臣无奈地笑笑。

“叮铃铃”，臣接起电话，“喂，你九叔啊，隆二总是不接电话所以就打给你了。休假提前结束吧，资料发到手机上了，对方指定要交给你们俩，做得干净点，东西去找森拿，还有叫隆二不要成天就想着鬼混。”电话挂断，臣心下一叹，忽然感觉有辆车从后头蹿上来，“我说过我一定会追上你嘛！”爽朗的声音让人不由地心生愉悦，臣冷酷的面庞上也浮现了笑容，他转脸看向侧面那辆和自己如出一辙的老爷车，还有车上那个身着白衣带着美丽笑容的男子，“是啊，你真厉害。”他笑着回应道。“什么嘛，就这点反应，我可是抛下了Coco和Carter来找你哦。”“早上躺你旁边的那两个？亏你还能记住人家名字啊。”“臣酱，你知道早上从温柔乡里爬起来是多么痛苦的事情吗？”隆二做出夸张的表情，臣无奈地摇摇头，“休假结束咯，去森桑那儿。”说完便一脚油门冲了出去，身后只留下隆二痛苦的叫声。“欸？！不会吧！”

两人下了车后，说笑着来到海边的一座小木屋，“森桑！我们来啦。”隆二热情地朝屋内大喊着，喊了很久，屋内都没有回应。“啊咧？森桑去哪里了？”“我俩分头找找看。”臣率先向屋后走去，隆二撇了撇嘴，也在附近找了起来。

转过小屋，隆二听到了一阵水声，走上前去，一个光着上身皮肤黝黑的男孩正在往身上泼水，男孩似乎没有注意到他，水滴划过他漂亮的肌肉线条，脸上挂着天真灿烂的笑容，隆二不禁走上前去，却不小心被男孩泼下的水溅了一身，“Sorry! I……对不起！”男孩惊慌地向他道歉，圆溜溜的眼睛，让他想起了小时候养过的一条喜欢粘着他的小黑柴，“没关系，反正天气很热，算是冲凉了。”隆二说道。男孩只是瞪着圆圆的眼睛，憨憨地摸了摸后脑勺傻笑着。“喂，你也不必对我的干儿子出手吧，隆二。”身后响起了熟悉的声音，原来是臣和森先生一起走了过来，“哈？森桑，你的干儿子难道不是只有我和臣吗？”隆二错愕。森先生猛拍了下隆二的头，“你们这两个臭小子，有事情的时候才会来找我，哪儿像人家这样贴心照顾我啊。”森先生走到男孩身边向他介绍道，“这是隆二，这是臣，他们俩在道上可是很有名的杀手组合。”男孩怯怯地打了招呼，“你好，隆二哥哥，”又转向臣，却被臣冰冷的目光吓到。森摆摆手，“他虽然是日本人，从小却在菲律宾长大，日语讲得不熟练，在那边犯了事，被人托关系送到我这里，还带来了不少武器，他那个菲律宾名字我也记不得太长了，你们就叫他Gun吧。”说完，转身走向屋里，翻出一个木箱，“这些都是留给你们的，Gun从菲律宾带的，全部都没有号码，拿着。老九已经和我说了，好像有点麻烦，所以Gun也会负责接应你们和补充火力。”森将武器一个一个拿了出来，热得满头大汗，便冲着外面喊道：“Gun,拿点汽水！”“是！”听着哒哒哒的脚步声跑远，隆二不禁笑了出来：“真是个可爱的孩子。”臣面沉似水，冷酷地开口：“他犯了什么事？”森勾起一丝古怪的笑，“他？哈哈，说起来你们不敢相信……他把菲律宾某位黑道大佬的儿子睡了！”隆二差点被自己口水呛到，“哈？真的假的？厉害啊！没想到……那只小狗狗……”森注意到隆二的表情，“说了不要对他出手，人家可是真爱，要不送这么多武器和钱，我是绝对不会收留他的。他是个乖孩子，有他在这，我也不寂寞啦。”隆二和臣闻言都心有戚戚焉，森先生的独子在一次火拼中，为了保护老大而死，这位对社团忠心耿耿的老人，在晚年能再度感受到这来之不易的亲情，想到这里隆二的眼角有些湿润。“我知道了，”臣淡淡地开口，“我们会照顾好他的。”“对哦，以后就是我可爱的弟弟了。”隆二趁机在Gun递汽水给他的时候呼撸了下他的头发，Gun则回给了他一个傻傻的狗狗笑容。

之后的一段日子，那边突然又没有了消息，臣隆二人一直在等待联系，那个叫Gun的男孩也时不时地跑来，也许是被臣的冰冷样子吓退了，他每次都缠着隆二，看着Gun挂着天真的笑容喊着“隆二哥哥~”，隆二总觉得自己好像什么都无法拒绝他，就连臣约他出去他也经常以要带Gun出去玩为由拒绝。  
隆二和臣是道上的一对双子杀手，从小被九叔收养，训练。长期的相处两人早已培养了无比的默契，即使知道隆二喜欢花天酒地，但臣一直觉得他和隆二之间是不同的，他和隆二之间的心灵相通是任何人都无法打破的。正是这份特殊的感觉，才让隆二和臣在执行任务的过程中鲜有失手，两人的配合天衣无缝，不需要任何交流就能感知对方的心意。他知道隆二虽然下手从不留情，但其实内心是个无比热情，无比渴望爱的人，他也一样，只是他与隆二的方式不同。两人都在缺少爱的环境里长大，他选择将自己所有的感情藏起来，不敢对别人表露，生怕再度受到伤害。而隆二却选择将自己的爱先付出给别人，如果别人能反馈给他一点点，他就无比满足，即使受到伤害，也乐此不疲。臣害怕隆二受到伤害，他知道虽然隆二看起来大大咧咧的，但感情细腻，自己是最了解他的人。他和隆二之间，只要互相温暖着就够了，不需要更多。而现在……那个叫Gun的家伙，总觉得没那么简单啊。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”隆二又被Gun逗得哈哈大笑， “Gun酱~你这样……哈哈哈不行了我要笑死了。” 带着醉意的隆二笑趴在了吧台上，空掉的酒杯叠起了一座山，Gun也已经是醉眼朦胧。他傻傻地笑着贴到隆二的耳边，“隆二哥哥，我想问你……你有喜欢过谁吗？”“嗯？这是什么问题？有啊，很多哦……喜欢过……很多很多人，可惜……我还在等，”隆二抬起迷蒙的双眼，看着远方。“在等什么？”Gun好奇的问。“在等……在等……在等有人能喜欢我啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”隆二又发出惊天动地的笑声，他捂着脸站起身，“啊……不行了……太好笑了……”他走进卧室，倒在了床上。Gun也走了进去，像一只小狗一样拱进他的怀里，隆二顺手又摸起了他的头发，睡了过去。Gun扭头看着熟睡的隆二，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，喃喃道：“我会喜欢你的，隆二哥哥……”

一瞬间，刚刚还醉态十足的Gun眼神恢复了清明，他悄悄地从隆二的怀里钻出来，站在床边居高临下地看着毫无所觉的隆二，仿佛下定了什么决心。他又再度爬上床，将隆二的衣服慢慢地解开，指尖划过隆二的身体，描摹着心动的弧线，Gun俯下身，终于吻上那个男人的嘴唇，隆二皱了皱眉头，Gun却更加加深了这个吻，将自己的舌头在隆二的口腔中肆意搅动，双手一边解开隆二的衣服，一边肆无忌惮地在隆二的身上游走。“唔……”隆二在半梦半醒间，感到自己的性器被人舒服地撸动着，后穴也被某人的手指侵入了，但烂醉如泥的大脑无法控制，只能任由那人动作，他发出难耐的呻吟，饥渴的身体不断地扭动着渴望被人贯穿。

“啊！”大腿张开，后穴瞬间被满足了，隆二忍不住伸手将在他身上作乱的人紧紧抱住，想让他更加用力，更加迅速地顶弄自己。这个梦也太真实了，隆二想，真是久违的感觉，既然做了这样的梦，就让自己多享受一下。Gun顺势撑在床上，一边一言不发地狠狠地将身下的人贯穿，一边啃咬着他的颈侧，隆二忍不住愉悦地叫出声，手指不住地抓着床单，像条溺水的鱼一样大口喘息着。这种感觉太刺激了，性的快感足以冲散所有的醉意，他想看清楚和他做爱的人是谁，只是那个人正埋头苦干，一波一波快感冲得他无法思考。忽然，那个人在他的耳边轻轻说道：“好舒服啊，隆二哥哥……”隆二瞬间仿佛一道闪电将他的大脑劈成两半，“Gun酱！”他惊得差点从床上跳起来，怎奈Gun眼疾手快，钳着他的腰将他按在床上，“为……为什么，啊啊啊怎么会这样。”隆二惊慌得话都说不利索了，“我怎么会对你出手啊……”懊恼的隆二拿起枕头盖住了自己的脸，真是没脸见人了，居然对自己的弟弟出手，“我……喜欢隆二哥哥，我……想和隆二哥哥……做爱，一直……都很想……”隆二闻言，更加气息不顺了。“啊啊啊你为什么还要说这么羞耻的话，我……啊啊啊。”Gun的攻势越来越激烈，隆二也不得不臣服于身体最诚实的感觉，直到Gun达到高潮，“啊……等等……啊Gun酱，你不要射在里面啊。”隆二无奈地扶额，这只小笨狗。“对不起隆二哥哥，我实在是忍不住了，”Gun有些不好意思，他看着隆二朝着浴室的方向走去，立刻屁颠屁颠地小跑过去，一把抱住隆二，“隆二哥哥~”他撒娇道，就像一只粘人的大狗。“忘了这件事吧，”隆二淡淡道，“我不是你应该喜欢的人，不要再在这上面栽了跟头。”隆二又想起Gun和那个传说中的黑道公子。“我……我知道，可是我真的喜欢你，从来没有人对我这么好，只有你，隆二哥哥。”Gun紧紧抱着隆二不撒手。听着Gun真挚的话语，隆二的心底荡起了一丝涟漪，他一言不发地将Gun推出了浴室，水流顺着泪水滑落，隆二搓了搓脸，让自己精神一些，只是嘴角勾起的笑意仿佛在期待着什么。

这样平和的日子没过多久，那边又来了消息，隆二和臣应约来到一家高级私人会所，进入会客厅，厅内的电视正播放着地产大佬石垣建史又拿下枫城外岛开发权，准备兴建大型赌场等综合娱乐场所的消息。

“这个人也有黑道背景，以前跟别人谈生意的时候少不了威胁，我和他之前谈得就不太愉快，这次听说他果然也雇佣了外国来的杀手，有人向我推荐了你们俩，”一位有些胖的中年男子将两杯红酒递给臣隆二人，“谈生意的时间一直未定，但是从决定再和他谈那天起，我就已经在做准备，杀手又如何，我北岛进从来没怕过，你们要给我好好教训他，知道吗？”中年男子与臣隆二人碰杯，双方一饮而尽，随后北岛从西装内侧口袋中掏出了一张照片，“这个人就是他雇佣的杀手Mike，要小心。”臣隆二人应允。


	9. （沉积岩）罪与罚 2

三日后的夜晚，枫城大酒店。

打扮成维修工人的臣，面色平静地走入酒店，在经过一道道严格的安检程序后，他大踏步地向监控室走去。紧盯着监控画面的保镖，发现了臣的身影，立刻通知了Mike，“走廊上有可疑人员！”Mike立刻赶向走廊。保镖着急地在画面中寻找着突然消失的臣，却没注意到臣已经出现在他身后，悄无声息地拧断了他的脖子。

此时的屋内，北岛点起了雪茄，轻蔑地说：“跟我做生意还没一句实话，你想耍我？” 石垣一言不发地为自己倒了杯红酒，眼看着生意再度谈崩，北岛也不生气，他向后倒在沙发上，等待着灯光如他所料地一片漆黑，是臣破坏了电阀。

眼见灯光突然灭掉，门外的保镖立刻冲了进来，突然应急灯亮起，刺目的灯光让石垣下意识地闭眼，他瞄到一个身着白衣的男子出现在屋内，立刻惊慌地想要逃走，白衣男子正是隆二，他微微一笑，抬手一枪便打掉了应急灯，屋内再度陷入黑暗，冲进来的保镖失去了光线，被隆二一个个干脆利落地解决。石垣慌忙摸到了门口，跌跌撞撞地朝着屋外的应急灯跑去，然而耀眼的应急灯光却暴露了他的位置，隆二又是一枪便让他的脑袋开了花。

警铃响起，臣躲在酒店大厅的柱子后，看着大厅保镖们慌忙寻找着闯入者，哼着小曲抠动了扳机。随着枪声响起，一个个保镖应声倒下。此时，那个国外的杀手Mike也应声赶来，黑暗的大厅里，两个男人互相试探着各自的方位，直到躲在同一根柱子的对面。

臣卸下弹夹，数了数子弹的数量。够了，他调整好呼吸，心中默念倒数，猛地转过柱子，向Mike开枪，而Mike也同一时间向他还击。Mike一枪打中了臣的胳膊，但臣丝毫不顾，迅速朝着Mike补了三枪，将他的枪打掉，上半身血流如注。Mike见状不妙，立刻奔向安全通道夺路而逃，臣紧随其后，一直追到了地下停车场。Mike撬开其中一辆车，想要发动车溜走，臣上前阻拦，却被Mike踢中了伤处，倒在地上。Mike发动车子，向出口冲去，却看见一个身穿白衣的男子拿着长刀挡在出口处，Mike看着后视镜里爬起来追他的臣，再看着前方的隆二，咬牙踩满油门向隆二冲去。

“居然让臣受伤，不可饶恕。”隆二丝毫不惧，甚至拖着长刀向车冲来，就在快要撞上的时刻，隆二纵身一跃跳上车前盖，用长刀砸碎了车窗玻璃，一刀便将Mike的脑袋钉在了车座上。他翻身跳下车盖，又有另一辆车开了进来，“隆二哥哥，臣哥哥，快上车。”一个脑袋伸出车窗，是Gun,隆二架着受伤的臣上了车，臣忍不住抱怨隆二：“怎么不把他解决掉。”隆二小声嘟囔道：“他那样应该也差不多了……”Gun听到便扭头回道：“放心吧，之后我会回来把他解决掉的。两位就先去治伤吧。”臣还是有些不放心：“明明可以一枪就解决他，非要自己耍帅跳车，结果还摔得青一块紫一块……”“臣酱，明明受了伤话还那么多哦……反正最后还不是圆满解决了嘛。”“下次不要这样了。”“知道啦知道啦，臣酱你好啰嗦。”看着元气满满的隆二，臣苍白的脸上露出一丝笑意，经此一役，他知道他和隆二还是像以前那样是最佳搭档，他们的心意依旧是相通的。

直到那一天，他看见隆二和Gun交缠着躺在床上。臣不知道自己居然会有那样的感觉，仿佛自己的心被切去了一半，他怔怔地看着慌张的两人，一言不发地离去。 几天后再见到，隆二好像什么事情也没有发生一般和他打招呼，约他一起喝酒，他下意识地答应了，只是心仿佛还在隐隐作痛，几杯酒落肚，他搂着隆二问道：“你对Gun是认真的吗？” 隆二苦涩地笑了：“只是合得来而已，我们不可能长久的，总有一天他要回菲律宾的吧……”臣看着隆二，他好像从未看见过隆二的眼神中有如此浓重的忧伤，也许他真的动情了。想到这里，臣的心里更加不是滋味，他感到自己和隆二心灵的那座连接的桥消失了。

似乎是隆二一语成谶，Gun从某天开始便不见了，森桑也仿佛苍老了一些，对臣隆说有人来接Gun回菲律宾了。隆二诺诺地答应着，有些失魂落魄。

又过了几天，九叔将他二人叫去，“又有生意上门了，做不做啊？”九叔问道。隆二像个小孩子一样，趴在椅子上问道：“有赏金吗？”九叔冷笑着伸出五根手指，“五百万？不错啊！”隆二扭头看向臣。九叔摇了摇头，“五千万！”隆二瞪大了双眼，臣冷哼一声，“五千万？安家费吗？”九叔点起了烟，满足地吸了一口：“我从你们出道的第一天就跟你们说过，无论如何，社团的利益都是最优先的。”臣向前探了探身子，嘲讽道：“什么利益啊？”九叔笑着摇了摇头：“上次你们那单生意，做得不干净，还留了个活口，现在警察逼我们社团交人。”闻言，原本在椅子上一晃一晃的隆二大惊：“不可能？！”九叔也压不住怒气：“怎么不可能？那个杀手在医院里躺了一个星期，警察去录了口供，你们说该怎么办？”臣冷冷地开口：“那就是要把我俩交出去。”九叔道：“隆二，臣，你俩是我看着长大的，我也不想的。”隆二气得拍案而起：“怎么？要我们认你作父亲吗？”九叔身旁的保镖纷纷拔枪：“你小心说话！”气氛剑拔弩张之际，九叔的手机响了，他示意保镖放下枪，接起了手机。不知道手机那边说了什么，九叔的表情就像打翻了染料盘，青一阵白一阵，眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

看着情况不妙，臣隆对视一眼，悄悄地接近彼此。挂断了电话，九叔勉强压住火气：“安家费也没了，你们完了。知道吗？我派人去查是谁救了那个杀手，哼没想到啊，你们身边还藏着一个卧底！”臣隆二人闻言，如遭雷劈，“你们看！”九叔举起手机屏幕，警察手册上白净清秀的男孩，散发着精英的味道，与之前菲律宾逃难来的灰头土脸的Gun完全是两个人一般，底下的名字是刚。隆二喃喃道：“怎么……会这样。”九叔怒吼道：“我还想问你们，什么菲律宾逃难来的，根本就是警察派来的卧底，在这里搜集罪证想要逮捕我，你们还有森一个个都被他骗了，隆二我早就说过……混蛋你就那么喜欢被男人搞吗？！弄成现在这个样子，你们都要受惩罚！”说完大手一挥，几个打手便扑了上来，臣抬手便是几枪将他们解决，九叔见状冷笑道：“想造反？我楼下可还有几十号人。你们几个都已经被下了追杀令，想逃到哪里去？”说话间，更多人冲了进来，臣拖着失了魂的隆二，左冲右突，可算杀出了一条血路，可惜自己的大腿也受了伤跑不远了，随着血越流越多，臣把心一横，对隆二说：“你快走，我来挡住他们。”隆二见状，脱下自己的外衣将臣包扎好，臣着急道：“你做什么？快走，这样我们只会一起死！”“我绝对不会丢下你的，臣！”隆二架着臣一路跑向码头，正巧码头刚刚驶走了一条船，隆二看着身后紧随而至的追兵，又看了一眼因失血晕过去的臣，他微笑着抱了抱臣，轻吻了他的头顶，将他藏到码头的隐蔽处。 隆二拿着枪跑了出来，对着远去的船挥手大喊道：“我会去那里找你的，等我！”追兵们以为臣已经上船逃走，便凶神恶煞地朝隆二扑来。

臣做了很长很长的梦，他梦见和隆二的小时候，一起接受杀手训练，一起面对冰冷的刑罚，九叔对待他们毫无感情可言，只是在培养杀人机器。但隆二总是充满阳光的，从不把自己的伤痛展示给别人。也不知道是不是为了满足自己的兄长欲，明明只大一岁，却处处维护着他，处处都冲在前面，受伤的时候，他会把自己抱在怀里，像哄小孩一样哄自己，照顾自己。画面一转，他们出了道，成了让人闻风丧胆的双子杀手，以取人性命为乐。再后来，遇见了Gun,耳边响起九叔的怒吼，再然后他看见恍惚中隆二最后在他耳边轻声说：“我一定会去找你的……”

臣从梦中惊醒，天已是大亮，这里是码头，是昨天隆二把他放在这里，隆二呢？他逃走了吗？他也一定藏在什么地方吧？臣艰难地前行着，来到森先生的小屋。推开门，便是一地的鲜血和森先生的尸体，臣双目通红，他知道，社团不会放过任何和Gun有关的人，他要尽快找到隆二。

含泪掩埋了森先生的尸体，臣从森先生的小屋里，换了伤药和干净的衣服，便进城寻找隆二的消息。

他奔走于枫城每一个黑暗的后巷，臣知道社团喜欢在这种地方处刑犯事的成员。终于，他看见一个被警戒线围住的巷口，四周还有不少围观群众。臣心中一紧，忙上前查看，只听见周围的群众都在讨论昨天夜里发现的浑身是血倒在后巷的人。一个大妈说，“我叫我儿子报警的嘛，昨夜我俩都被惨叫声惊醒，但因为害怕叫了很久不敢去看，等声音停了我才叫我儿子去看看，就看见地上的人躺在一片血污中，已经不成人形了。”臣双目通红，压抑着内心的情绪，他问那个大妈：“请问……这里发生了这么事？”大妈瞥了他一眼：“这么惨肯定是黑帮仇杀吧，哎哟反正我没敢去看，我听我儿子讲哦，那个男的是赤裸着躺在地上，身上地上全是血，胳膊上面还有针孔，估计是被人注射了毒品，哎呀，真是太狠了，离我们家这么近，真吓人哦……”大妈还在和其他人唠叨着，而臣却仿佛什么也听不到了，他不敢去想象昨夜隆二遭受了什么，他颤抖着，奔跑着。


	10. （沉积岩）罪与罚3

枫城精神病院

负责病房钥匙的工作人员被臣用枪指着脑袋，将他带到了一个房间，工作人员战战兢兢地道：“你……你不要刺激他啊，他好不容易才安静的。”臣敲晕了工作人员，被倒地的声音吓到，隆二惨叫了一声，疯狂地朝墙角缩去，努力想将自己缩成一团。看到这样的隆二，臣不禁泪流满面，他跪倒在地，抱住隆二。而隆二只是害怕地颤抖，嘴里喃喃道：“不要打我，我会睡觉的，我知道，我会睡的……”听到这样的话，臣更加心碎，他将隆二抱在怀里，像无数次隆二抱着他一样，轻拍着隆二：“我知道，你很乖，快睡吧。我马上带你出去。”听到这句话，原本安静下来的隆二激烈地挣扎起来，“不要！我不要出去！外面有很多人，他们会打我，会杀了我，我不要出去！”臣紧紧地抱住发狂的隆二，柔声哄着他道：“有我在，没有人会伤害你，我会保护你的，别怕，”隆二这才渐渐安静下来，臣贴着他的耳边轻声说道：“我绝对不会丢下你的，隆二。”

一处社团“风口”（社团散播消息的地方）

几个年轻的不良正聚在一起喝酒，其中一个不良说：“唉现在道上的杀手真是一个个不行咯，几个月前，这个什么隆二哥和臣哥可是叱咤风云，红得不得了，谁能比得过他们？把那个地产大佬那个什么石垣，一枪送上西天，多厉害，简直就是我们所有社团的偶像！”另一个不良接话道“大哥那他们现在在哪儿呢？”大哥抽了根烟，“唉听说那个隆二喜欢上一个男人，那个男人好巧不巧居然是警察的卧底，你说这个世道，被女人骗也就算了，男人也骗。曾经风云一时的双子杀手，一个被注毒搞成精神病，现在估计是死了，另一个估计是逃出国了吧。所以这个故事告诉我们什么，不要随便付出感情，像是干我们这行的，一付出就容易出事啊。”

这个故事的两个主人公此时正缩在一栋破旧漏水的老房子里，从精神病院里把隆二带出来后，臣寻觅到了这一处，躲藏了三个月。隆二逐渐从当初因被注毒而产生的幻觉中走出来，可惜因此染上的毒瘾依旧无法抑制，靠着抽烟只是饮鸩止渴，他被毒瘾折磨得形销骨立。臣依旧做着杀手的生意，他改换了名号，只接一些20万以下的小活。臣经常满身鲜血地回来，进门的第一件事就是要叫隆二的名字，确认他的存在。运气好的话，隆二甚至会做好夜宵等他，运气不好的话，就是遇到不清醒状态下的隆二。他会熟练地给隆二喂药，洗澡，换衣服，像小时候隆二照顾他那样。他感到自己和隆二的心从未如此贴近，在他吃着隆二做的饭菜的时候，在他每夜抱着隆二入睡的时候。

“生日快乐！臣酱~”隆二挂着灿烂的笑容，端来为他亲手做的生日蛋糕。两个男人面对面地坐着，突然就陷入了难言的沉默。“我们这样，好像夫妇哦。”隆二打破了沉默，臣平静地说：“真正的夫妇应该是没有像我们这样的羁绊。”隆二苦涩地笑了，“对不起，臣酱，去年的时候还请你吃了大餐，今年只有这个了。”臣看着这样的隆二，一时内心千头万绪，“一直都想对你说对不起，把你害成这样，”隆二忍不住落下了泪水，臣猛地起身，从背后抱住了隆二那瘦小的身躯，“隆酱，”他第一次这样喊他，“我很幸福，这几个月来，我甚至觉得不愿再回到从前那个意气风发的时刻，只是和你在一起，我就很幸福。”隆二回身，轻轻地捧起臣的脸，与他四目相对， “不要抛弃我，臣，我只有你了……”看着盈满泪水的隆二的双眼，臣忍不住轻轻地吻上了那双唇，好像是期待已久的事情，隆二也深深地回吻了他。流着泪的两人在疯狂地热吻着，几十年的感情在这一刻终于确认了心意。 “臣……臣……”隆二迷乱地叫喊着，他紧紧地抱住臣，仿佛害怕他离开，臣在隆二的身体上狂乱地亲吻着，他似乎幻想过很多次这样的场景，但是现在他可以亲自一点点确认，他和隆二真真实实地在一起。当进入的时候，隆二和臣忍不住流下幸福的眼泪，他们终于将彼此的骨血交融，真正变成了一个人，永不分离。窗外夜色渐浓，隐隐地传来歌声，是谁在放着尾崎丰的名曲……

I love you 现在不想听悲伤的歌

I love you 逃走 逃走 逃到这个小屋

这不是任何世俗观念可以容许的爱

两个人就像弃猫一样

这个小屋就像是被落叶掩盖的空箱

而你就发出像小猫一样的哭声

在吱吱响的床上

与其保持温柔

不如紧紧地抱紧对方

然后我们再闭上双眼

让爱在悲歌中永不褪色

虽然活得很艰难，但两人依旧怀抱着希望平静地生活着，如果可以一直这样。

但他们平静的日子很快便被找上门来的杀手打破，当臣和隆二正在夜晚享受着静谧时光的时候，穷凶极恶的杀手一脚踹开了大门。臣反应极快，立刻将隆二推进了浴室反锁起来。杀手们拿着砍刀，臣双拳难敌四手，很快身体上被留下了一道道伤口，“臣！放我出去！”隆二急切地拍着浴室的门，杀手们也向着浴室冲去，臣见状，将自己的身体挡在浴室门口，与杀手们艰难地搏斗着。听着浴室门外的喊杀声，看着鲜血不断地从浴室门缝中流了进来，隆二崩溃了，他现在的身体状态与当杀手的时候不可同日而语，但是为了臣，他拼命集聚全身的力量，踹开了浴室的门，捡起地上的砍刀便砍翻了几个杀手，但自己的身上也留下了几道刀口。臣抱着隆二，冲出了家门，向楼下跑去。

夜色憧憧的街道悄无声息，臣搂着隆二跌跌撞撞地奔走着，他呼哧地喘息着，走过的地方留下蜿蜒的血迹。其实他已经因为过多的失血视线变得模糊，只是凭着一口气带着隆二向前奔逃。逃到大街上，隆二劫持了一辆出租车，他隐隐听到有人大喊着：“别动，警察！”但他置若罔闻，两人朝着海边逃去。

夜晚的海边，隆二手足无措地温暖着臣的身子，他第一次如此真切地感觉到臣生命的流逝，他无助地流着泪，只能一遍又一遍地对臣说，不要睡。 “我送你们去医院吧。”一个熟悉的声音响起。隆二抬头一看，居然是无数次在梦中出现过的那张他恨之入骨的脸，Gun，不，应该是刚了。隆二简直哭笑不得，如果可以的话他真想当场便手刃了刚，可惜这个人却出现在两个人最狼狈的境况里。隆二只能用仇恨的眼神盯着刚，一句话也说不出来。 刚举起双手表示自己没有恶意，他跪在臣的旁边，恳切地说“我是来帮助你们的，你跟我们和警方合作吧。只要你们愿意作证，我知道，我把你们害得很惨，都是我的错，但是现在我真的希望帮助你们，和我们合作吧，九叔现在是我们共同的敌人不是吗？”臣断断续续地说着：“你……不懂……我们道上的……义气，我们……不可以……背叛……”，隆二也说：“我们不可能再相信你，落到警察手里和落到九叔手里没什么两样。”臣颤抖着地从口袋里掏出了一枚戒指，递给隆二，“这枚戒指……送给你……以后……要……好好……活着。”说完便无力地垂下手，艰难地呼吸着。隆二见状更是泪流满面，“臣，你答应过我的，不要丢下我……求求你……臣”，刚着急地说：“好了，做不做证人以后再说，我先送你们去医院行不行，再不快点你俩都会死的。”隆二看向刚喃喃道：“救救他……救救他。”


	11. （沉积岩）罪与罚 4 【完结篇】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是完结篇  
> 黑道系列还会有，不过是别的cp。  
> 欢迎来老福特找我玩：就叫木木好了

病床上，臣无聊地看着点滴，刚走了进来，“捡回了一条命，感觉怎么样。”臣冷冷地看着他，“隆二呢？”刚说 “就知道你要问他，他就在你隔壁，恢复得很好，精神状态也有所好转。”臣闻言，想露出欣慰的表情却又因为被仇人所救而感到非常纠结，半天只是吐出一句，“多谢。”刚见状只能无奈地笑笑，“既然你恢复得不错，什么时候可以录口供啊？”臣低下头，勾出一丝苦笑，“你们警察真是厉害，非要让我们做叛徒。”Gun从床边起身“九叔的末日已近，根据线报，三日后我们就会实施抓捕，加上你们的证言，就能更快定罪。明天我就来录口供。”说完便走出了病房。

经过隆二病房的时候，刚停下了脚步，心中感慨万千。他不知道该如何去面对隆二，这段时间以来，他也一直被自己的心折磨着。虽然他不断地说服自己，臣隆二人就是九叔的狗，残害了多少人的性命，他是为了正义，为了更多人的生命安全。但是……看到隆二还有森桑被残害的照片，他崩溃了。与他们相处的那段时间，尤其是隆二，他承认隆二对他是有一定性吸引力的，但是……是感激吗？因为感激隆二对他的好所以才愧疚吗？刚不愿再深想，他与他们终究是两个世界的人。刚摇摇头，收拾好思绪离开了。

三日后

“虽然那两个杀手跑了，但只要今晚我们抓到九叔和他人交易的现场，就有确凿的罪证，今晚的行动务必成功！交给你了刚君！”“是！”刚严肃地回应道。今晚，只要过了今晚，我与那个世界便再无关系。他暗暗地想着。

枫城的一处废弃工厂

夜幕降临。按照和对方的约定，九叔没有带太多人。看了看身后的打手，九叔咂了咂嘴，虽然已经是精挑细选，可惜啊，没一个能抵得上当初的臣隆二人的，要是那两个人不背叛，哼，我还用得着躲这么久。一想到这里，九叔就恨得咬牙切齿，听说那两个人被警方救了，可恶，还有那个警察卧底，这几个人我一定要抓来碎尸万段！ 收拾好心绪，九叔面对着来人。一手交钱，一手交货，再熟悉不过的流程，只是……如果没有那可恶的警笛声。

“警察！都举起手来！” 九叔面容扭曲，手下立刻眼疾手快地用火焰喷射器将罪证燃烧，并和对方同时举起了武器，向着警察倾泻着子弹。英勇的警察们奋不顾身地去抢夺还未烧尽的罪证，一边向九叔还击。经过一番激烈的枪战，九叔腿部中枪，终于寡不敌众，被顺利抓捕。刚松了口气，“第二小队收队，第一小队留下来清理现场。”“收到！”警察们纷纷坐上警车准备撤离现场，刚和同事亲自押着九叔，看他上了警车，他隐隐感觉似乎有些奇怪，这场抓捕的大戏，总觉得缺少了几个角色。他扫视着这座废弃工厂，同事走了过来拍拍他的肩膀，“想什么呢？晚上一起去喝点？”刚摇了摇头，将杂念驱除出大脑，转身向外走去。

隆二注视着那个将他打入痛苦深渊的背影，为了压抑住自己的情绪，他将臣送他的戒指含在口中，重重地喘息着，他看着对面的臣，嘴角勾起一丝癫狂的笑容，复仇的时刻就是现在了！随后，他按下了按钮。轰轰！火光窜天而起，还未驶出多远，押送九叔和其他罪犯的警车便全部被炸上了天，刚和同事们立刻趴倒在地上，“快隐蔽！”刚着急地大喊，然而，从从天而降许多黑色的东西，不停在同事们的身边爆炸。“对方有手榴弹！快撤！”刚不禁咬牙，刚刚的枪战，火力已经有所损耗，加上爆炸，同事们也已经死伤过半，对方还有重火力，是谁？难道是！

他站起身，从隐蔽处走了出来，受伤的同事们惊慌地压低声音：“刚君！快回来！”刚淡淡地说：“你们都躲好，我知道是谁，就由我来解决吧。” 刚持枪镇定地向前走着，当走到工厂中央，他似有所觉地转身。冲天的火光中，一道熟悉的身影正举枪对着他，刚也下意识地举枪， 直到他看清来人，“隆二……哥哥……”他喃喃道，慢慢放下了枪。

隆二哥哥，只是看到刚的口型，痛苦的回忆便瞬间在脑中划过，隆二看着眼前陌生而又熟悉的那个男孩，泪水不禁在眼中打转。看到隆二，刚长久以来伪装出的冷漠终于崩塌，虽然他是害眼前之人的罪魁祸首，但是隆二又何尝不是长久以来折磨他的噩梦，刚拿着枪的手微微颤抖，忍不住想要上前几步，却突然看见隆二身后举着枪冲上来的臣。他迅速地举枪自卫，子弹穿透了隆二的左肩打入了臣的腹部，臣和隆二同时倒在了地上。

刚大惊失色，他扔掉枪，跪倒在地上，看着被鲜血染透的隆二，他仿佛变回了那个菲律宾来的Gun，只是不停地喃喃道“隆二哥哥，对不起……隆二哥哥……”他真想再度拥抱一下那个温暖的隆二哥哥，可惜他不敢去触碰，颤抖着双手，臣泪流满面，他知道对这一切只有抱歉，即使再怎样说服自己，他都无法逃脱心灵的折磨。还能行走的同事们慢慢地围了上来，看着痛哭的刚，有些不知所措。 隆二艰难地喘息着，眼神失去了光彩，他用未受伤的右手将脖子上挂着的戒指拽了下来，颤抖着用嘴巴叼着戒指为自己戴上，慢慢地坐了起来，他伸出沾满鲜血的手摸了摸刚的头顶，“隆二哥哥……”刚抬头看见隆二温柔的眼神，他不禁向前探了探身，想要像以前一样寻求隆二哥哥那温暖的怀抱，却看到隆二眼神中瞬间划过的一道冰冷，他还未反应过来时，隆二已经用袖中藏着的蝴蝶刀，狠狠地划开了他的颈动脉。

“啊！”刚猛地推开了隆二，同事们见状立刻向隆二的后背补了一枪，慌忙上前扛起刚就往车上冲，隆二重重地倒在地上，嘴角却挂着一丝满足的笑容。看着倒下的隆二，臣绝望地大叫着：“隆二！”拼命地向前挪动到隆二身边。警车上，同事们手忙脚乱地想要堵住刚脖子上汩汩流出的鲜血，却已是于事无补，隆二想要杀一个人，从来都不会手下留情，刚的脸上却没有丝毫痛苦，只有解脱的神情。 漫天的火光中，臣抱起隆二，紧贴着他的额头，喃喃道：“隆酱，我们回家吧。”隆二苍白地笑了，“嗯……我们永远都不会分开了。”


	12. LDS公司基本介绍（元老篇）

爱梦性论坛——全球最大爱友聚集地

LDS公司粉丝聚集地 欢迎来爱梦性论坛一起分享Love Dream Sex

【新人必看】史上最全LDS演员及作品介绍（元老篇）

1L

版主 LDS萌萌： 上篇的内容请戳【新人必看】史上最全LDS演员及作品介绍（不断更新中，JSB部分已更新完毕）

内容太多了所以分了两贴，本帖介绍的是LDS公司的元老演员们，这些人大部分已经引退或转幕后，但是在早期也留下了非常多经典的作品。

2L

版主 LDS萌萌：

1\. 橘 37岁 身高180cm 天秤座 攻/受方：主攻

关键词：横须贺cp 浓颜

橘也是一位在前公司和L家时期风格相差较大的一位，以前真的是黄毛不良感，自从来到L家后逐渐养成了色气熟男气质。个人技是舞蹈，和Tetsuya是固定cp. 他是我很喜欢的一位个人风格很强烈的演员，长相真的让人过目难忘，自身的时尚品味也非常出众。因为浓颜的关系总是散发出强烈的色气感，体脂率很低，肌肉线条非常的漂亮，在某些姿势的时候他那劲瘦的细腰真的是让人想prprpr。而且橘和Tetsuya真的太甜了，两人的作品一直是我珍藏的宝物。

[图片][图片]

代表作：LDS Love之谈谈情跳跳舞，LDS Sex之 Suit and Tie

回复主题：

横须贺是真的：啊啊啊只要看见我横须贺就必须点赞！太甜了。

我的心情芜湖起飞：橘真的太英俊了啊啊啊，超级大帅哥。

LDS乐园：虽然已经引退了，但橘现在越来越帅了，我有关注他的ins和油管，真的就是大帅哥。

七颗星星的宇宙：西装橘就是神様，戴眼镜的时候特别有那种S感。

3L

版主 LDS萌萌

2\. Keiji 36岁 身高180cm 水瓶座 攻/受方：攻

关键词：九州男儿 管饭

Keiji桑也是我非常喜欢的一位演员，而且我觉得他是那种男女都会喜欢的那种长相。不像橘那种色气的性感，我觉得Keiji桑真正是那种男人的性感，很阳刚很男子气概，私底下又很暖男的那种，让人非常心动呢。 说实话我觉得Keiji桑是很符合早期传统GV演员的审美的，所以知道他跟着来L家真的有被震惊到，还在想会不会和L家气质不合那种。但是L家时期的Keiji桑展现出了不同于前公司时期的感觉，有一部分是成熟暖男感，还有一部分我也不知道咋形容那种感觉，反正很吸引人。 而且二话不说跟着长期合作的Hiro桑跑出来不也很有那种九州男儿的热血情义感吗？不愧是Keiji桑。 Ps:这位也引退了，撒鼻息……

[图片] [图片]

代表作：LDS love之年上情人 ，LDS love 之职场恋爱禁止

回复主题：

主业是爱梦性：啊这位的片子我倒还真的看比较少，可能是因为他没有什么固定cp的缘故吧，和谁都能搭的感觉。

爱做梦的小星星：不知道版主说的那种奇怪感觉是不是一种不伦感，就是他有时候会搭一些有固定cp的演员，就给人一种出轨的既视感。但是呢，又很危险又很迷人，就很奇怪……

狗勾是最棒的：楼上的姐妹我懂你，就是那种特别想跟他搞不伦的感觉，明明长相是那种很端正的，但是这种老实人搞不伦真的感觉有种危险的性感。

锁的钥匙我吞了：如果是跟Keiji桑出轨我很愿意。

彩虹上的乐园：楼上的想法很危险啊，带我一个。

4L

版主 LDS萌萌

3\. Tetsuya 35岁 身高175cm 水瓶座 攻/受方：主受

关键词：温柔 横须贺cp

终于要讲的就是我们超级亚撒西的Tetsuya桑，这个人真的是那种从内到外的温柔。戴上眼镜的时候非常牙白，我特别喜欢他演教师角色的作品，就是有种非常想推倒他的感觉。另外因为也是曾经学过舞蹈的关系，Tetsuya的气质非常独特，身段也特别好看。 还有我最爱的横须贺cp，这么多年一直都非常安定的恩爱着，（可恶我好嫉妒橘啊）真的是非常有缘分的两人，同样的成长地，同样是水瓶座，同样会跳舞，又在同一家公司相遇，工作时又是相手，同时间跳槽，同时间引退，太配了好吗？

[图片] [图片]

代表作：LDS love系列之谈谈情跳跳舞，LDS Love 系列之教师情人

回复主题：

爱钓鱼的小花：超喜欢Tetsuya，他特别适合演BL漫改里面那种校园王子或者是温柔老师的人设，不愧是秋田出身的秋田美人，啊啊啊横须贺大好き。

太过抹布洗啦：虽然Tetsuya很温柔，但是他的细长眼睛偶尔透露出一些S感的时候特别让人心动！

爱梦性最爱性：特别喜欢Tetsuya戴眼镜的时候，偶尔从镜片后的眼睛里流露出来的脆弱感，让人特别想蹂躏他。

磕RPS火葬场：楼上危险发言。不过这对也是公司唯一一对成了的cp吧，还是等引退之后宣布的。

OR就是真的：我觉得双直，臣隆迟早也会的，公司应该也知道，只是不说而已吧。

OR给我锁死：臣隆是真的。不好意思好像跑题了，我也很喜欢Tetsuya,特别是他在床上泪眼汪汪的样子真的是在我心中永久珍藏，以上。

5L

版主 LDS萌萌

4\. Takahiro 32岁 身高 180cm 射手座 攻/受方：攻受都有

关键词：酒窝王子 犬颜 传说

其实不知道该怎么描述他哎，就是一个传说很多的男人罢了。

[图片] [图片]

代表作：在L家拍的不多，前公司经典作有很多。现在转幕后L家现在片子几乎都是他监制的，很多都是经典作。

回复主题：

狗勾是最棒的：啊这位……确实是故事太多了呢。我蛮喜欢他的，之前人气很高的。

狗勾乐园：所以有人来科普一下子吗？这位看得不多呢。

闪光硫离子：我只知道那个什么313事件。

溜鸡哥哥在我床上：简而言之就是Takahiro在前公司的各种传说很多。比如传说他暗恋前TOP演员Atsushi，传说他是因为暗恋无果才出走的，传说Ryuji也是因为在他的劝说下来L家的，传说Hiro桑因为他和Atsushi的事情才禁止社内恋爱的……

酒窝王子的微笑：我觉得暗恋无果才走是真的，毕竟Takahiro在前公司那么火，出走L家的时候真的粉丝暴动了，一直攻击到他不得不引退，我真的不懂，就磕RPS这么上头吗？

爱钓鱼的面面：喜欢Takahiro的人很多，喜欢Takahiro和Atsushi的cp的人更多。所以才这样吧，明明只是工作关系。

在你的心上砰砰：所以说Hiro桑禁止社内恋爱某种意义上也是好事吧，断绝rps幻想。

喜欢彩虹小马：我看这禁令谁也没拦住啊（bushi）不过Takahiro现在还留在L家做幕后也不错啊，他真的很懂腐女的品味，监制的片子都很不错。

OR给我锁死：其实我很喜欢他的片子，笑起来酒窝很好看的帅哥，可惜他不再演了。

爱梦性最爱性：Takahiro最大的问题难道不是没有エロ感吗？感觉气质很正直很单纯，没有那种色气感，也许腐女会喜欢，但是真的不受Gay的欢迎吧，实际上感觉他和谁都没太有cp感，他应该是直男吧？

小喇叭乌卒卒：楼上我同意你的看法，虽然Takahiro是经常大尺度发言啦，但感觉他还是气质太……直男了？

6L

版主 LDS萌萌

5\. Shokichi 31岁 身高183cm 天秤座 攻/受方：攻受都有

关键词：肉食系 狂野

Shokichi真的是L家在Gay圈市场的王牌了吧，让男人也心动的来自北海道的野兽派男演员，身材超好的筋肉系男子，宽肩细腰长腿，超级男子汉。 之前我还磕过他和Tetsuya的cp，结果Tetsuya后来和橘了。这对cp的作品也很不错的，Shokichi在Tetsuya面前就会露出小孩子的一面，有的时候有种憨憨的可爱。虽然这对最后没成，不过我们的Shokichi现在也有男朋友惹，他现在正和同样身材爆好的C家的演员Sway稳定恋爱中。

[图片] [图片]

代表作：太阳的男人，LDS Sex 系列之一夜限定

回复主题：

喇叭乌拉拉：这位真的是……野。好想和他搞不伦哦。

猫狗大战：Shokichi还真的拍过不伦题材的……斯哈斯哈

L家小太阳：虽然Shokichi和sway真得很配，但我之前真情实感地磕过他和Tetsuya，尤其是那部太阳的男人，看得我哭了三天三夜。

七颗星星的宇宙：Shokichi的身材真的是好，他每次趴床上的时候，那个翘臀长腿真的让我斯哈斯哈。

越过天城山：啊所以Shokichi和Sway是一炮定情吗？应该Sway在L家就拍过一部吧，就是跟Shokichi。

Omily最甜：其实不止一部，Shokichi那部VR视角的跟他合作的那个男的就是Sway吧，虽然没露脸但是我仔细比对过声音和露出来的部位，应该就是。

OR给我锁死：我去楼上你发现了什么惊天大秘密，那个男的真的是Sway吗？OMG，震撼我全家。

锁的钥匙我吞了：所以那个时候开始就和Sway“暗通款曲”了吗？

爱梦性最爱性：反正他和Sway那部全程都在狂喊“牙白”，估计是真的很爽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇横须贺


	13. （横须贺）谈谈情 跳跳舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 橘 × Tetsuya 谈谈情.跳跳舞 From LDS love系列  
> 设定：橘→寺辻健一郎 现代舞教授 Tetsuya→土田哲也 舞蹈教育教授

黑暗的舞台上只有几束零散的灯光，一位男性舞者在舞台中央遗世独立，仅仅是微小的几个动作，就能看出此人对肌肉的控制已经达到了随心所欲的程度，每一个姿态，每一次跳动，都展现出独特的美感，没有大幅度的令人眼花缭乱的炫技，观众们的眼睛却都被舞台中央的那个人的身影深深吸引，他们屏住呼吸，不敢打扰了这如此神圣的意境。

寺辻健一郎，国立艺术大学的明星教授，也是目前日本现代舞方面的旗帜人物。一舞终了，观众席便爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，“不愧是寺辻教授！跳得太棒啦！”“寺辻教授！最棒！”又是一次成功的首演，寺辻和演员们不得不多次出来返场谢幕以回应观众们的热情。

婉拒了一起庆功的师生们，寺辻抱着鲜花朝地下车库走去。土田哲也正认真地看着手机，面前却突然出现了一束玫瑰。

“晚上好，土田教授~”稳重的男声却带着俏皮的尾音，土田会心一笑，“晚上好，寺辻教授~居然还有观众送玫瑰吗？” 闻言，寺辻状似懊恼地低头，“啊……我还以为你会觉得是我送的……”看着寺辻那好玩的表情，土田轻笑道，“能够单独留下玫瑰，我也很高兴，辛苦了，Kenchi.”寺辻将玫瑰递给了土田，两人自然地交换了一个吻，“回家吧，Te酱。”

“祝贺首演成功。”两支装满香槟的酒杯碰撞。寺辻今晚异常的兴奋，不仅是因为首演，更是因为向外界证明了即使踏入教坛这么多年，他依旧没有失去艺术生命的活力。“呐，Te酱，你知道谢幕的时候我在想什么吗？”轻抿了一口香槟，土田温柔地注视着面前的男人，“什么？”“二十年前，也是在这个舞台上，我们俩一起跳的那一部《心灵的间隙》……”寺辻的眼睛里充满着怀念。听着寺辻的话，土田难得地露出羞涩的表情，喃喃道：“是啊……都二十年了……”

现代舞作品《心灵的间隙》，取材自《追忆似水年华》中《所多玛与蛾摩拉》Charlus男爵和提琴手Morel的故事，曾被改为是芭蕾舞剧的一部分，两人当时的导师松山教授期望通过现代舞的体裁，将作品中更加复杂的内容和情感毫无限制地展现出来。毫无疑问，这部包含着性欲，矛盾，甜蜜，罪恶，疯狂等等一系列狂乱情感的作品对于当时的两位年轻人来说实在是太过困难。但是在一次次的排练中，寺辻感受到土田那小小的身躯中所蕴含着无尽的能量，而原本自己埋藏已久的情感的火山也因这强烈的能量而迸发。当两人紧紧相贴的时候，当两人四目相对时，寺辻和土田都从对方的眼中读到了渴望。

终于在一次自主稽古中，当再度拉起对方的手，寺辻和土田忍不住吻了上去，此后便是天雷勾动地火。在昏暗的排练厅，年轻而火热的身躯疯狂地交缠着，寺辻和土田恨不得将对方融入自己的身体一般交合着。寺辻虔诚地吻遍土田的每一寸肌肤，在他漂亮的身体上留下自己的痕迹，有时候他会把土田的一条腿架在把杆上，方便他更好地进入。

也许这就是性欲的癫狂吧，偶尔土田会这样想着，他是个认真的乖孩子，从来没有想过会有这样的经历，不知不觉地他也沉溺其中，仿佛他身体中锁紧欲望的那把钥匙丢失了。

当松山教授观看了他们的成果，为他们俩契合的肢体和呼吸啧啧赞叹。寺辻和土田对视一眼，心里想着也许只是因为入戏，我们才会有那样的行为，等到下一部作品，我们便不会再这样对彼此疯狂。

《心灵的间隙》彼一推出便艳惊四座，被称为当代现代舞作品的扛鼎之作，寺辻健一郎与土田哲也也被称作是下一代青年现代舞艺术家的翘楚，然而谁也没有想到这部作品既是二人的巅峰也是绝唱。土田哲也在一次彩排中不幸受伤，不得不告别自己心爱的舞台，转向舞蹈教育专业，而寺辻健一郎从此只能在没有土田哲也的舞台上继续舞动。也就是从那个时候开始，寺辻才终于确定自己的心意，自己是真的喜欢土田，只要看见土田，内心的情感便无法抑制，他能感觉到土田也有着同样的心意，之后……

之后，二十年后的寺辻低下头看着自己右手的婚戒，露出了幸福的微笑。他和土田都已经不再年轻，但是两人的情感却日益深厚。土田虽然此后再没有登上舞台，但热心教育事业的他依旧找到了自己的天地。

收起思绪，寺辻看向正摆弄着黑胶唱片机的土田，不一会儿，美妙的音乐便缓缓流淌在屋内。土田端着香槟，一只手伸向了寺辻，“Shall we dance?” 寺辻微笑着拉起他的手，土田便顺势靠在他的怀里，两人拥抱着随着音乐轻轻扭动着身体，“Happy anniversary~”土田靠在寺辻的肩上轻声说道。

寺辻闻言，立刻在脑海里过了一遍，结婚纪念日？不是。恋爱纪念日？不是。那……寺辻不好意思地开口，“Te酱，抱歉，是什么纪念日？”土田轻声笑道，“刚刚不是还在说吗？普鲁斯特什么的。”啊，原来是当年《心灵的间隙》首演的日子，难怪自己会突然回忆起那个时候。寺辻不禁也跟着笑了，他低下头看着戴着金丝边眼镜的土田哲也，岁月在他的身上只留下了更加文雅的气质，而他也无数次地感激土田哲也能够选择留在他的身边。想到这里，他紧紧地抱住了面前的人，“谢谢你，Te酱……”

寺辻教授的新作一连演了十场，收获了巨大的成功，在庆功宴上，寺辻教授也久违地有些喝醉了。

“我回来了……”寺辻静悄悄地进门，“Te酱……你睡了吗？”他摸到了书房，只看见一团小小的身影正蹲在椅子上发邮件。寺辻看到土田可爱的样子忍不住憋笑，“Te酱，你蹲在椅子上干嘛？”土田扭头才看到寺辻，“啊……Kenchi你回来啦，唉，这个学生……怎么会这么笨，连个论文都不会改。”土田气到把头埋进了膝盖里，寺辻不禁笑倒在地。自己和土田的有个约定，便是由他去出席土田不喜欢的社交场合，但以此交换，土田要帮他改论文。

“啊啊啊气死我了，”土田感觉自己的头发都要薅秃了，“你辛苦了……土田教授……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”寺辻不怀好意地狂笑着，“我先去……洗澡了……哈哈哈哈。”“寺……辻……健……一……郎……”，土田教授咬牙切齿。

等寺辻洗完澡出来后，土田居然还在打电话讲论文的事情。寺辻看着土田认真的样子，有些懊恼。虽然很喜欢Te酱认真工作的样子，但是……已经是他该抱着Te酱睡觉的时间了。明明土田很讨厌工作的时候有人打扰，但也许是因为酒精作祟，寺辻还是忍不住伸出了罪恶的双手。

虽然很生气，但土田天生温柔的性格还是让他慢条斯理地对着学生说话，但是……寺辻的手顽皮地从他的衣领溜了进去，土田迅速抓住了那只作乱的手，站起身来想要摆脱寺辻，但是寺辻还是从背后紧紧地圈住他，身体力行地提醒土田注意时间。土田白了寺辻一眼，感觉到再不挂电话，某个人就要开始做些不可名状的事情了，只好又嘱咐了几句便挂断电话。寺辻顿时高兴地开始胡作非为起来，土田苦笑，明明已经都是四十多岁的人了，还跟个小孩子一样。

“Te酱，我可是特意提前结束庆功宴回来的哦……”寺辻在他的肩上哼唧着，一边手下丝毫不慢地开始扒他的衣服。为了这次新作能够保持好的状态，寺辻已经过了很久的禁欲生活，绝对不能被别的事情打扰了今晚，土田也摘下了眼镜，“啊忘了恭喜你，公演无事终了……啊。”寺辻将他抱到了床上，“庆祝时刻现在才开始哦。”

倒在床上的两人狂热地亲吻着，趁着寺辻将攻击的火力转向其他方向，土田打趣地问道：“我想请问一下寺辻教授，对于新作公演落幕的心情。”寺辻一边专心地亲吻着土田的身体，一边说道：“土田教授记得看学院相关的报道，对此我不做回答。”土田得到了意料之外的回答，哈哈笑道：“你就不想把你的想法告诉我吗？寺辻教授？”寺辻坏笑着亲吻着他的嘴唇，“我现在的想法是如何才能堵住土田教授的嘴呢？”说完便深深地吻下去，令土田没有喘息的机会。

土田被这个热吻弄得头晕脑胀，寺辻趁机做好了扩张，“还有一个想法是……希望土田教授能够专心一点。”寺辻将性器迅速地插入了土田温暖的后穴，一边挺动一边感叹道：“好爽啊，土田教授，你真棒。”土田被寺辻搞得面红耳赤，他知道寺辻喝多了以后就会变成另一个人，完全不是那个成熟稳重的寺辻教授。“那么，如何才能堵住寺辻教授的嘴呢？”土田温柔地问道，然后便将坐起身来将寺辻推倒，自己在寺辻的身上挺动起来，寺辻惊喜地看着着如此主动热情的土田，刚蹦出一句，“土田教授……”便被土田的双唇堵住，他暗笑着托住土田的背，自己也感到舒服得气息不稳起来。

“啊！”土田忍不住先射了出来，寺辻则就着这个姿势继续向上挺动着，搞得土田惊叫连连，“Kenchi……不行了……”“Te酱，再忍耐一下，等等……”随着攻势越来越激烈，寺辻也忍不住射了出来。

第二天的编舞实践课堂，原本该是那个温柔的土田教授来授课，今天却换了严厉的寺辻教授，学生们一个个紧张到发抖。“佐藤一辉君？”寺辻冷酷的声音，让佐藤不由地打了个冷战，“到！”他大声回答。寺辻抬起头瞄了一眼，原来就是你啊。

“佐藤君，请问你的论文何时能改好？”“是，欸？！”佐藤错愕，听着周围窃窃私语的声音，脸顿时红到了脖子根，“今……今天就可以！”他颤抖着回答道。“是吗？我记住了。”寺辻教授冷冷的声音让佐藤差点要哭出来了，他觉得自己这就叫当场社死了吧。

毫无所觉的土田教授则一觉睡到了下午，揉着眼睛他拿起手机查看未读邮件，“啊咧？佐藤君？还是很迅速的嘛。”（佐藤君：o(╥﹏╥)o）


	14. 【直隆】Sweet Theraphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki×Ryuji Sweet Theraphy From JSB Sex

爱梦性论坛——全球最大爱友聚集地 LDS公司粉丝聚集地

欢迎来爱梦性论坛一起分享Love Dream Sex

【新片速递】震惊！Ryuji直言不想与Naoki再合作。

1L

溜鸡哥哥在我床上：大家都看了最近Ryuji和Naoki合作的那部吗？我怀着新奇的心情去看了，蛮香的，但也真的好笑，Naoki真的太大了，Ryuji第一次拍得这么手足无措哈哈哈，还说不想再和Naoki合作，他太大了哈哈哈哈。

2L

公园里有大西几：我看了哈哈哈，Ryuji真的惨，拍完立刻就被拉去拍片尾采访，我看他整个人都是大写的疲惫，眼睛都没神了。但是不得不说，疲惫的Ryuji也很漂亮，迷离的眼神更性感了。

3L

七颗星星的宇宙：我同意。虽然Ryuji不像之前的作品那样笑着做爱很开心的样子，但是泪眼朦胧的他的表情不得不说真的是销魂，色爆了！

4L

心中的彩虹：什么？！这个世界上居然还有Ryuji驾驭不了的1吗？我还没看，但我看了官网上面的预告片段了，Naoki还一直夸Ryuji什么身材好，长得漂亮，反正就是各种彩虹屁，我看他貌似做的蛮开心的样子，明明平时日其他人都面无表情。

5L

但还是渴望你：可能是看我Ryuji的样子让人更想欺负了，那个片尾采访真的笑死我，Ryuji的表情就是勉强微笑，然后Naoki就是虽然面上不显，但是他的小眼睛就透露出一丝得意的感觉，还说会和Ryuji再合作，结果Ryuji立马就说：“还是不了吧……”哈哈哈哈哈哈。

6L

我不是爬虫：Naoki是真的大，这么看Naoto好像更抗造一点。Ryuji说不再合作，但我觉得肯定会再合作的，他俩挺有那个感觉的。

7L

爱梦性最爱性：这部真的好笑，Ryuji一如既往的辣，Naoki一直不都是那种冷面人设吗？但是在这部里面就是脸上面无表情，心中人形弹幕，超多心理活动真的超可爱。

8L

狗勾是最棒的：Ryuji虽然还在微笑但是嘴里冷酷地吐出那句：“还是不了吧。”真的我爆笑一整年，救救Ryuji吧，人家可再经不起这折腾了，我觉得他对Naoki都有阴影了。我记得Omi是不是也跟Naoki合作过，那部也是，Omi说自己仿佛一个处男哈哈哈哈。

9L

王赫斯怒：上次Ryuji被玩弄得一败涂地的样子的时候还是和Atsushi吧？在Ryuji脸上看到这样的表情真难得哈哈。不过Naoki那个尺寸要是适应了也绝非一般体验可比，羡慕Naoto的性福生活。

【正片部分】

顶着冬夜的寒气，小林站在店门前，攥紧手中已经被犹豫的主人揉皱的粉色小卡片。啊自己怎么就一时兴起真的来这里啊。他懊恼地闭上眼，又低头看了看手中的卡片，“甜蜜按摩师，为你从心灵到身体的疗愈~”散发着诱惑的气息呢。甜蜜治疗，现在的风俗业真是会写啊。曾经的自己明明对这些不屑一顾的，但是自从几天前和男友分手之后，突然就变得害怕寂寞起来。且不说心灵孤单，连身体也在疯狂地渴望着肌肤相贴的慰藉。啊真是讨厌这样的自己啊，说到底自己就是一个害怕寂寞的大叔嘛，有些时候还要向欲望妥协，可是…… 开门声打断了他的思绪，“啊，是客人吗？”一个穿着制服的人伸出头来，“请进，请问有预约吗？”一阵寒风吹过，小林不由打了个寒战，他探了探头，打开的店门里散发着阵阵香热的气息，总之不想再回到冷冰冰的家里了，小林的双脚比他的大脑更快地行动起来。

“抱歉，我只是看到卡片上的地址……没有预约呢……”小林踏进了店门，却又不由自主地懊悔起来，明明刚刚在Gay Bar故作清高地拒绝了好几个，结果现在又踏进了风俗店，这算什么？看来真是喝得有点多。“如果不行的话……那我改天再预约……”小林停下脚步，正准备挽回一下自己热血上头的冲动。

“啊客人是第一次来吗？没有预约也没关系的，先体验一下？我会为您好好安排的，您可以在这里先洗个澡。”穿着制服的男人热情地拦住他，将他带到一个房间里。

骑虎难下了，小林尴尬地坐了下来。扫视四周，这家店不似那些普通的风俗店一般有着昏暗的灯光，淫靡的香气。虽然灯光也比较暗，但总体来说是算是比较温暖的气氛，空气中的香味也很好，身上的寒意一下子就没了大半呢，小林稍微放松了下身体，脱下了厚重的大衣，先洗个澡吧！

“不是指名啊……第一次来的？牙白，很麻烦啊……”店内深处隐隐传来说话声，“抱歉Ryuji君，就拜托你了……”穿着制服的男人双手合十说道。“我知道了店长，客人他……是什么样子？”Ryuji轻声问道，“啊……个子很高……一身黑色……好像……好像武士。”店长手舞足蹈地比划着，“武士？”Ryuji大感疑惑，这是什么形容。“啊……看起来好像很凶，但应该不难相处吧……”店长越说越底气不足了，Ryuji叹了口气，“我可是一点准备都没有做啊……”

啊热水澡真好啊，感觉四肢都活过来了。小林擦干头发，裹着浴巾走了出来，却正巧遇见推门进来的Ryuji. “啊，晚上好，我是您的治疗师，您叫我Ryuji就可以。”Ryuji反应过来，将手中的饮料放在桌上，“请用。”

“啊，谢谢，那个……叫我Naoki就可以。”小林有些尴尬，让初次见面的人叫名字什么的，不自觉地就脱口而出了，真羞耻……不过这个治疗师看起来……很可爱。

看着有些不自在的Naoki,Ryuji不由地绽出笑容，“是第一次来吗？请不要紧张，交给我就好了。” 声音真好听啊，Ryuji温柔的声音让Naoki的耳朵酥酥麻麻的，感觉身下都有了反应。

Ryuji缓缓脱下浴衣，将精油顺着脖颈倒了下来涂满全身。完美的身材在精油的作用下闪烁着诱人的光泽，他慢步走上按摩床，将自己温热的身躯贴上Naoki的身体，“那么，治疗开始咯。”

Naoki感到自己的性器正被Ryuji结实挺翘的臀部摩挲着，那诱惑的穴口正有意无意地来回逡巡。牙白，好久都没有尝试过这么刺激了，Naoki强迫自己从那处的注意力移开，努力盯着天花板。

此时Ryuji的心中也大感不妙，这位叫Naoki的客人不但人高马大，就连那处的尺寸也是大得惊人，自己今天怕是要吃点苦头了。他将Naoki的性器纳入口中，勉强吞吐着，眼中泛起雾气。 Naoki全身早已不复进店时的冰凉，像着了火似的发热，他感到自己的性器被灵活的小舌肆意地卷弄着，快感已经积攒到极限。不好！他蓦地坐起身。差点就要缴械了呢……Naoki勉力压下自己体内的冲动。Ryuji见状，从善如流地起身，温柔地与他接吻。Naoki的双手小心翼翼地摸上那诱惑的躯体，并逐渐肆无忌惮了起来。

两人狂热地亲吻着，抚摸着。Naoki将Ryuji压在床上，揉捏着他丰润的臀部并将漂亮的双腿抬起，借助精油的润滑，Naoki得以很容易地在Ryuji的下身作乱。情欲的攀升，Ryuji的眼神变得迷离又性感，他微抬起上身，扶着那可怕的凶器尝试着将其纳入穴口。

“好大……”即使做了扩张也不是那么容易进去，“请等一下。”Ryuji努力放松自己，但仅仅是进入了头部，Ryuji就感觉有些撑不住了，“疼……”他仰起头深呼吸了几下，脸上的笑容都有些勉强。

又推进了一点，Ryuji自暴自弃地躺下，就交给客人吧。为了不让自己的表情太难看，他扯过浴巾盖住自己的脸。见到此景，Naoki也感觉有些抱歉，但是自己确实是有些憋不住了，那块地方被紧紧地吸住，正随着呼吸一下一下地收缩按摩着进入的部分。太爽了，Naoki托住Ryuji的腰，缓慢地抽动起来，房间里渐渐只有淫靡的水声，Ryuji没有发出一点声音，但是紧促的呼吸还是暴露了他的状态。Naoki弯下腰，安慰性地舔弄他的乳头。也许是敏感处被挑逗，Ryuji忍不住溢出了一丝压抑的呻吟，感觉身下的疼痛也带来了一丝快感。 

感觉到身下的人逐渐习惯自己的尺寸，Naoki让Ryuji换成后入的姿势，这下他终于得以整根没入那处令他爽极的天堂，不由地加速抽送起来。Ryuji感到自己被顶到了从未碰到过的地方，这种新奇的感觉也令他舒服地呻吟起来。

不知抽动了多久，Ryuji也在快感的海洋里被冲击了一波又一波，全身都红了。终于，Naoki低吼着射了出来，Ryuji大口地喘息着，汗水在他的身体上津津发亮。两人瘫倒在床上，看着怀里的Ryuji，Naoki忍不住埋首他的颈侧，轻轻吻掉他的汗液。

翌夜，再度站在这间Sweet Theraphy店门口，Naoki有些紧张，像是下了什么决心一般，他大踏步地进店，迎接他的依旧是那个穿制服的男人，“啊咧，客人您是昨天的……”“是的，不好意思我没有预约，请问Ryuji君在吗？”“啊，找Ryuji吗？虽然他确实是在……您稍等。”店长小跑着向内走去。

“Naoki……桑？”Ryuji有些惊讶，“那个……不好意思打扰了，我叫小林直己，就在这附近的商社上班，那个……我就是想问一下……请问您现在……单身吗？”

“欸？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章是Omily.


	15. 【梨臣】Omi的小熊宝贝（生日贺文）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omi宝贝生日快乐！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From My universe×Omi  
> 设定：Elly 拳击手 Omi 幼儿园老师

今夜，灯火通明的后乐园大厅正被无与伦比的热量与激情充斥着，“今晚！又一位WBC轻量级冠军的诞生！属于我们的Elly Rosado Kouya！”

Elly重重地喘息着，勉力睁开肿胀的双眼，汗水流经他的伤口，火辣辣的。“做到了！”他暗暗地想着，忍不住绽出笑容，只是这个笑容在他伤痕累累的脸上着实显得有些可怕 。“祝贺您夺冠。”“请问您夺冠后的心情如何呢？”“请问您现在最想做什么？”无数的摄像机，话筒伸到他的面前。现在最想做什么？“现在……想和最爱的人一起庆祝。谢谢。”Elly穿过闪光灯与人群交织的海洋，大步地朝那个人走去，将他紧紧搂入怀中。

又是阳光灿烂的一天呢，Omi老师站在幼儿园的小院子里，舒服地伸了个懒腰。“Omi老师，这个……送给你！”4岁的正男蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来，“我……画的画，上面是Omi老师最喜欢的小熊。”歪歪扭扭的涂画洋溢着童稚的气息，“粉色的小熊？真可爱，谢谢你正男君。” 今天的Omi老师心情很好，从早上开始就陆陆续续地收到小朋友们的手作礼物。毕竟是幼儿园人气最高的美人老师的生日，小朋友们从早上开始就非常兴奋，好像是自己要过生日一样，亲热地围在Omi老师身边，这会儿Omi老师才得以脱身。

“Omi老师喜欢的小熊是什么颜色的啊？” 正男歪着头看着美人老师，“嗯……大概是……棕色的吧？”Omi老师看着可爱的小男孩，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。“棕色的……小熊……我可以见他吗？”正男有些兴奋，Omi老师无奈地一笑，之前就见过了啊，小朋友估计是没见过那样的肤色，那样的体格的“小熊”吧，直接被吓哭了，Omi老师哄了好久。

“可以哟，但是它害怕正男见到他会哭，它想告诉你，虽然它看起来很高很壮，但它是个善良温柔的小熊，而且很想和你做朋友哦。”“正男会和它做朋友的！”小男孩点头保证，Omi老师又忍不住揉了揉他的小脸。

“Omi老师再见！祝您生日快乐！”小朋友们陆陆续续地被家长接走，Omi老师也一边挥挥手微笑着向他们告别，一边继续陪着正男和其他几个没被接走的小孩。忽然，正男望向窗外，“哇！是棕色的小熊耶！”Omi闻言，起身向窗外望去。 是一个穿着棕色小熊玩偶服的人站在幼儿园里，正用手朝着Omi老师比划着大大的爱心，小朋友们见到此景立刻兴奋地朝外面奔去。望着那个熟悉的身影，Omi老师心下漾起一阵暖流，他微笑着也小跑着扑进那只小熊的怀抱。

“这么热的天……”Omi老师心疼地看着满头大汗的男朋友，后者毫无所觉地傻笑着，“这样好歹不会吓哭小朋友了……”“那也不用……” Omi伸手与那只宽厚的“熊掌”十指相扣，即使是这样热的天气，也很想在小熊柔软的怀抱里度过呀。

回到家里，Omi便迫不及待地黏着他的小熊了。“Omi宝贝~我身上有好多汗……”被Omi挂住的小熊双手举在空中，尴尬地摇了摇，“没关系……”Omi在小熊的肩膀上哼唧道。 洗完澡，Elly又变回那个Omi熟悉的香喷喷的小熊了，还不知道从哪儿变出了一个生日蛋糕，“哇！厉害！不会吧……我完全没有发现耶。”Omi 忍不住捂住两颊，啊熊宝宝每次直白的惊喜总会让他有些害羞呢。

莹莹的烛光中，Omi虔诚地许愿，“希望Elly宝贝在比赛的时候再也不要受伤……”虽然自己的小熊宝贝皮糙肉厚，但是受伤的话也是会很痛的，Omi的脑海中不禁划过无数次在赛场上看到Elly被击中受伤的画面，忍不住皱了皱眉头，憋足一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

“Omi宝贝……”Elly忍不住将Omi拥入怀中，“抱歉让你担心了。”Omi满足地抱着Elly，背心下是健康与性感平衡得刚好的身躯。Omi觉得自己可能是有肌肤渴望症，当然是只针对Elly那肉感十足超好摸的肌肉，Elly被Omi四处作乱的小手摸得有些心慌意乱，“Omi宝贝……”他的声音变得有些低哑，“嗯？”Omi闻言抬起头，看着那绮丽的面容，Elly忍不住就吻上了那漂亮的嘴唇。 熊宝宝的嘴唇也是那么的柔软，Omi一边亲吻一边想着，而此时Elly那宽厚的手掌也在他的身上四处游走起来，长期训练带来的厚茧摸过那结实挺翘的臀部时，Omi不禁打了个激灵。

“等一下……蛋糕还没有吃”Omi心心念念着那看起来美味无比的蛋糕，满足身体之前，先要满足我的胃啊，“至少让我尝一下奶油也好啊……” Omi怨念。Elly见状，宠溺地笑着用手挖了一坨奶油，Omi一口便将Elly的手指含在口中，“超美味……”Omi满足地笑了。

啊啊啊啊Omi宝贝这样太犯规啦！Elly小熊表示忍不了了，他托着Omi的屁股一把就将他抱起来顶在墙上。 Omi咯咯笑着，将自己的额头与Elly相抵，呼吸的热气密密麻麻地落在两人的脸上，Omi注视着那双明亮的、温暖的、只倒映着他一个人的眼睛，随后便是悠长的深吻，爱意在彼此的口中交缠。Elly掀起Omi的衣服下摆，将头拱了进去，“哈哈哈哈，好痒啦~”Omi缩起了身子，Elly也忍不住笑起来，顺手解开了Omi的裤子，将他的性器含在口中。 “牙白……”Omi弓起身子，可惜身后就是墙让他无处可逃，他的双腿有些站不住了，Elly捏着他的胯将他按在墙上，Omi不禁将双手深深插入Elly的头发里，一波又一波的快感让他仰起脖子发出阵阵呻吟。

好一阵，Elly才放过他，Omi已是两眼春水瘫倒在他的熊宝宝身上，然而他的Elly宝贝并不怜香惜玉，将他翻转过身贴在墙上，壮硕的性器在他的股间摩擦着。 动弹不得的Omi气结于和熊宝宝之间巨大的力量差距，他出声撒娇道：“Elly宝贝，我们去床上好吗？这里太硬了。”

Elly一边有口无心地胡乱答应着，一边努力开疆拓土，搞得Omi完全是丢盔弃甲，连话都说不利索了。前有高墙，后有Elly，Omi感觉泪水都在自己的眼里打转了，好丢人，这种感觉，熊宝宝也就这种时候能欺负自己了，以后自己一定要欺负回来。

Elly抽插了一阵终于大发善心要将战场转移到床上，但是他并未拔出埋在Omi体内的性器，而是连接着两人向卧室走去。呜~这种刺激，Omi只能瘫软在熊宝宝怀中，将头埋在熊宝宝的颈窝。 倒在床上的两人不约而同发出一声惊叫，Omi忍不住再度攀上Elly宝贝宽厚的背部，随着冲刺的速度在熊背上留下一道道抓痕。一轮冲刺结束，Omi终于能喘口气，然而Elly可不会那么轻易放过他，他坏笑着托着Omi的屁股将两人调转了位置。Omi坐在Elly的身上，深深叹了口气，“真的……Elly宝贝，我真的不行了……”

“Omi老师~”Elly突然学着小朋友一般的语气撒娇着，还连带着身体也一起撒娇般地扭动着，他这一扭，Omi就感觉自己体内的那物顶到了什么不得了的位置，“啊啊啊啊，等一下……”Omi耍赖般地倒在Elly的胸前，Elly见状，坏心地按着Omi的胯又扭动了几下，“Omi老师~最喜欢你啦~”小熊宝贝热辣又直白的爱意让Omi全身都红透了。

“败给你了……”Omi勉强直起身，“Elly君是大孩子了，有些事情要学会自己做哦。”Omi哄道，“是，我知道了！”Elly模仿着小朋友的语气答应着，一边挺动了起来。Omi感觉自己就是欲海中的一叶可怜的小舟，被上上下下地颠簸着，“啊……不……行了……”Omi好不容易说出一句完整的话，又被一浪又一浪的攻势打断，“Omi宝贝，等一下哦，我们一起……啊……”

高潮过后，Omi无力地趴在熊宝宝温暖的胸膛，轻轻地喘息着。他特别喜欢睡觉的时候抱着Elly，就像抱着一只大型熊宝宝玩偶，手感超好。Elly也环抱住Omi，将下巴贴在他柔顺的头发上，嗅着他的Omi宝贝身上传来的香味，露出满足的微笑。“生日快乐，Omi宝贝~”他小声说道。

谢谢你，愿意和我在一起。


	16. 313事件始末

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 填一点坑，有一些Ryuji在前公司的故事。  
> 有轮奸及SM情节，慎入。

【前情】

具体那天是怎样的环境，Ryuji已经记不太清了，也许是多年的努力可以去忘记起了作用。他只记得那是一个昏暗的地下室，地面只有一层薄薄的垫子，隔壁还时不时传来正在拍AV的女演员的呻吟。

一切都是恍惚的，他听话地受人摆弄，被人绑住动弹不得，他感到屋子里走进了很多人，除了摄影师之外，除了按着他的那个男人。一群光着身子的，身高年龄体态各异的男人们在屋里围了一圈，他知道他无力拒绝拍摄的内容。

滚烫的蜡油滴在他的皮肤上，他不自觉地抽动了一下，很想叫一声，但嘴巴被男人的性器堵住，正凶狠地往喉咙里捅，当然比起这个，身下被贯穿得更猛烈，Ryuji想，他绝不可以掉眼泪，红着眼睛的他盯着天花板上惨白的灯光。

蜡油滴满了他的全身，看起来十分吓人。男人们一个接一个的进入他的身体，真疼啊，他知道人家想要看到他痛苦惨叫的样子，但他却一声也没有叫出来。

啊对了，我不再是今市隆二，在这里的名字叫勇介。踏入这一行就必须要抛弃掉自己的名字，自己之前的人生，这样的话，也不会和家人有什么联系了。Ryuji开始胡思乱想，他知道自己今天完全是被报复了，不知道家里出了什么事，但他也不敢去联系家人。

漫长的受刑结束，Ryuji的下身已经麻木了，即使那个按着他的男人努力撸动他的性器，在长久的痛苦中他也根本无法有任何快感。男人将他上半身拎起来，Ryuji已经没有半分力气，眼神已经失去了焦点，男人们紧接着一个一个将精液射在他的脸上身上。

自那天起，Ryuji和公司失去了联系十天。

【事件起始：14年3月10日】

早上，Ryuji奇怪地从快递员手上接过包裹，通常是不会有人寄东西给自己的，即使是同公司的演员好友也不知道自己家的地址，是谁寄的。打开包裹是一张小纸片，御祝 今市隆二桑 最受欢迎GV男演员赏。纸片飘然落地，Ryuji浑身发凉，是谁？知道自己的真名的人。

颤抖着打开包裹，是一盒盒包装精致的DVD，没有一部是在LDS拍摄的作品，他甚至翻到一张打印出来作品列表，详细地列出他在之前公司所拍摄的作品明细，上面写着“一直有在关注隆二君，会一直为你应援哦~”

包裹的底部是一张看起来是随碟赠送的小海报，一般会用于宣传公司即将推出的新作，只是看见了几个字，Ryuji的眼前便阵阵发黑，不由自主地跌落在地，他拿起手机，正显示着Takahiro发来的短信：Ryuji君有收到一些奇怪的东西吗？

【海报：RE:D 绳缚地狱 勇介 3月20日配信販売を開始】

Ryuji将手机关机，立刻收拾东西离开了家里，私人地址被曝光，他不敢再呆在那里，在街上漫无目的地奔走。

我以为自己逃离那里了。Ryuji蹲在街角，甚至不敢露出脸来，当包裹送到他手里的时候，那个人是否正在某个角落看他的反应，也许现在也正在看着他，一想到这里，Ryuji便感觉呼吸困难，心脏仿佛被人用手抓住了一般痛苦。

LDS公司，虽然Takahiro已经隐居幕后，但收到自己过去的作品将要再发行的消息，还是叹了口气，那里最终还是无法容忍LDS的存在。之前的内部会议，Hiro桑甚至明确说出了 “尽量不要刺激到那里”的话。

对于GV演员来说，引退过上平常的生活是他们最大的梦想，即使在这个色情业合法的国家里，这个职业终究是轻贱的，行业里不乏因为生活而不得不下海的直男演员。LDS公司从成立之初，就十分注重演员的隐私，“想让演员们即使引退了也能过上正常人的生活。”Hiro因此将演员的真名，私人住址等等一切隐私视为最重要的秘密。但现在，他担心从前公司跳槽过来的已经引退的几位平静的生活再次被搅乱，赶忙联系了Hiro桑商量对策。

第二天，LDS公司收到了Omi关于想知道Ryuji私人住址的请求，“从昨天就一直联系不上，很奇怪……”其后LDS公司便再度收到了来自 Omi和Ken的回信，“不仅联系不上，连家里也没人。”终于意识到事情的严重性。

另一边Takahiro终于联系上已经引退的Keiji,橘Kenchi等人，确认仅是收到了过去发售的DVD，以及正在考虑搬家。下午，前公司在官推上宣布敬浩（Takahiro元艺名），勇介（Ryuji元艺名）过去作品DVD化，3月20日配信販売的消息。

第三天，Takahiro及几位移籍的演员再度收到含有过去作品的包裹，Ryuji依旧行方不明。Hiro在个人推特上写道“残忍无情的令人震惊的举动。”晚间，收到城方大学医院联系，Ryuji因为情绪波动剧烈导致心绞痛发作昏迷送入医院。

【深夜】

14年03月13日(土) 00时45分13秒 我的一些想法【追记あり】

テーマ：LDS会员限定

晚上好,我是Hiro。

深夜打搅了不好意思。

前几天我用个人帐号在推特上发了一些话,收到了很多的回复, 所以想在这里说明一下我的心情.

因为也包含一些在见面会时没能说明的内容 所以冒险在这里说了。

也因为包含一些我个人的想法，所以就采用限定公开的方式。

我的推特内容真相正如大家知道的那样，讲的是Takahiro，Ryuji过去的作品影像将要发售的事情。

无论是作为我个人还是作为LDS都认为这件事本身是没什么可说的，

从商业的角度来讲我认为是理所当然无可厚非的。

但是，从包含Takahiro在内的6名LDS专属（曾所属）演员来看，就不是这么回事了。

因为我在见面会时暧昧其辞所说的“残忍无情的令人震惊之举”并不只有我们受到了，

6名演员都受到了。

关于这个“残忍无情的令人震惊之举”，

终于到了可以和大家明说的阶段，

因为如果不明说这件事大家就没法理解一些部分，

所以请允许我在这里说明。

移籍至LDS以后，有人将演员们过去出演的作品（正版DVD）和 过去出演的作品列表，

鄙公司网页等打印物件分别寄到6位演员每人各自的个人住址，

在同一时期连续寄了两次，并且更换了发件邮局寄出。

这件事情自然是知道6位演员个人住址的同一个人做的。

演员们精神上的创伤很严重。

这明显就是冲着暴露演员身份干的恶劣行为，

是绝对不能允许的行为。

无论是公司还有演员自身都非常重视隐私的部分，

已经非常警惕小心

甚至到了Ryuji君在博客上写，

“如果在街上看到我，请不要和我打招呼。”的程度

经历了这种事情的演员们

在自己的意志不起作用的时候

（如果发生什么事情立刻要求停止销售，撤掉画像图片等等）

看到自己的作品被发售会作何感想？

当然，我不是说发售过去的影像就是坏事，

也不是说演员们要忘掉过去的事情。

演员自身也理解这是没办法的事情。

但是，如果这种时候开心的说

“OK!”任由自己的fans选择购买 ，

你们觉得如何？

我不是说希望大家不要购买。

买不买全凭个人自由，

我完全没有要干涉的意思。

但是，如果你支持LDS的演员，

体谅一下那时看到Takahiro，Ryuji那个样子的其他演员们的心情

如果你有这一点心意，演员们就会被拯救了…

我希望演员们的笑容永不间断，

从今以后我也会全力去守护演员们。

因此，我抱着会被指责的觉悟发了推特，

也发了今天的这篇日志。

话虽如此，如果造成有些人的不快，我会道歉。

大家用大家各自的方式寻找快乐，

我希望那快乐之中有大家的笑容，

也有演员们的笑容。

Hiro

【追记】

因为有招致误解的内容，

所以追加这部分追记。

演员也好，我们staff也好，

都没有在否定过去的事情。

谈论过去的事情并不是坏事。

我们反倒会开心。

但是，接下来要发售的作品对于他们来说

纠缠着恐怖和不安，

希望大家明白这一点。

并不是说厌恶看到过去的作品被发售。

而是在作品发售这一点上来说，

不能和fans大家一样是喜悦的心情。

还有一点。 似乎有人因为知道发售而开心但现在又陷入低落的情绪，

完全没有这个必要。

因为没有说清楚事实的是我们，

你们不理解是理所当然的。

而反倒是因为我们说了这些让你们情绪低落，

对不起了。

以后可能还会寻找这样的机会说些事情，

到时再拜托大家。

请理解。

深感抱歉。

Hiro

14年03月15日(月) 10时23分34秒 关于演员Ryuji的今后活动内容发表

テーマ：LDS会员限定

由于体调不良，演员Ryuji进入限期活动休止状态。

目前的活动计划，只有先前录好将于3月29日和4月10日配信的作品。

希望大家理解，祈愿Ryuji早日康复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 色情业多少都是沾点黑的，前公司完全就是黑社会。  
> 文中提到那部GV作品是真实存在的，当年直接把我看傻了，为了写这部分又硬着头皮去看了一遍，引起了极大生理不适。  
> 完全的强暴，真的。  
> 很难过。  
> 大家都不容易。  
> 关于这部作品想听听大家的想法，麻烦帮我填下问卷https://www.wjx.cn/vm/Q0AeCLG.aspx  
> 谢谢大家


End file.
